JoJo's Bizarre Adventure - PRINCESS SWORD
by Emerald Sonata
Summary: Joanna Jochaum is the next JoJo of the Joestar Family, and she is targeted by none other than DIO the Vampire Lord. He appears in her nightmares. constantly violating her mind with Dreams and Prophecy Revival and World End. Now, she needs to gather a set of Maidenly Heroes to help her in wiping the darkness and prevent DIO from reviving in this world again! NO JUSTICE!
1. Chapter 1

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by** **Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~01~**  
 _ **'The New JoJo'**_

* * *

".. **Joanna Jochaum**. Please recite Chapter 23, Page 5, Paragraph 7. The starting sentence is 'Ah, my Love who I would give up my chaste soul to'... You may begin."

"..."

"... Miss Joanna? Are you listening?"

"... Zzzzz... Zzzzz..."

"... Miss JoJo?"

"Zzz-Ah... I overslept."

In a certain world of advanced technology, where people can receive cybernetic implants to surf the internet with their brains and students receiving holographic study desks at public schools, a regular girl wearing an old style sailor uniform sat up to peel her sleepy forehead from her desk.

She was cute. Her hair was long and pink like a wave of red algae, her face was round and smooth like a porcelain doll, and she wore about five different bracelets on her left and right wrist.

Overall, she gave the impression of a crimson algae bloom.

"... Miss JoJo, please wipe away your drool."

"Sorry Teacher. I have insomnia, i didn't get much sleep last night."

"please stay after class so we may properly discuss your punishment."

"... W-wait, wait, wait! I-i have a doctor's note about my condition and opened a disability file with the school! I-I shouldn't be penalized for a problem I have no control over! I-It's like you saying I'm guilty for having allergy towards a bee sting or peanuts in food."

"Double Detention."

"No Justiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice!"

And this is the story the adventure of a girl named Joanna Jochaum... A.K.A. JoJo, the latest descendant of the Joestar Family.

...Let's begin this JoJo's Bizarre Adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by** **Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~02~**  
 _ **'Girl Off The Block'**_

* * *

Joanna Jochaum was your regular girl.

Small, cute, and thanks to the way she dresses herself with rock-band pink hair, 5 punk-style bracelets, and lovely thigh-high stockings that were designed to reach at different lengths - she looked like she was ready for a D*ft Punk Concert.

"... I don't like loud places, my ears are really sensitive."

And there was a good reason for this particular condition. Unlike her constant Insomnia, this wasn't exactly a disorder.

It was a gift.

 _'Hey, did you hear about JoJo sleeping in class again?'_

 _'She's an embarrassment to all schoolgirl-kind.'_

 _'You know the way she dresses up like a groupy from a band is so tacky.'_

 _'I wonder if she 'does this and that' for the Rock Band Club during her spare time?'_

 _'Is she even, you know, sane in both the mind - and body?'_

 _'Probably doubt it. Yet she puts on such an innocent front. How disgusting.'_

"... I didn't hear anything, I didn't hear anything, I didn't hear anything."

JoJo was born with a condition where she can hear almost anything. The distant whispers of people even beyond a 10 meter radius, the minute sounds from the steam running through the shielded pipelines, the gears of a clock in the classroom before it strikes x o'clock, to even the silent mental notes the principal makes to herself when she believes no one is listening.

Kind of like how a dog can hear ultrasound waves.

"I don't want to be compared in such a manner!"

In the end, she can hear everything, from secret gossip, to gears broken in machines, electrical lines about to short-circuit, and if she really concentrate - she might even hear a person's thoughts when they're bored on a train ride.

"No more. I really don't want to hear the boys imagining how I would look like without my clothes on or how I would scream their names in their sick fantasies! Kuuuuu! Wh-why are they all such perverts even though we're in the beginning year of highschool!"

Hormones.

"Th-that is not an excuse!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by** **Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~03~**  
 _ **'Nightmare and Night-Terrors'**_

* * *

"... I am DIO."

"... Ah."

Joanna Jochaum (JoJo), had another secret.

She didn't exactly have Insomnia. What she was going through every night could only be identified as close to Insomnia in the view of science.

Whenever she close her eyes, to drift into a peaceful dream, she is always greeted to a nightmare covered in blood, fangs, and corpses.

"What's wrong, JoJo? Is your confidence starting to wane through all these useless descendants you keep pitting against me? Disa'ppointeeeeeed... Ha-ha-ha-haaaa!"

"... Aaaah."

JoJo would always find herself in a wasteland, made entirely of dead bodies. Blood filled the ground, up to her small ankles, and constantly splattered her thigh-high stockings and skirt. Whenever she was forced to move or run through the ground covered in corpses, she prayed she never did trip and fall face first into the red liquid.

"You may run where you wish, to whatever corner of the globe you can think of, and to any dimension known to mankind - but I, this great and magnificent DIO - WILL ALWAYS FIND YOU AND FEAST ON YOUR FLESH!"

"P-P-PERVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERT!"

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! ROAD ROLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

"WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

... Those nightmares... always end in JoJo becoming another dead corpse, her sailor uniform torn open, her underwear all gone and skin all scarred, her eyes blank and open with red tears, her lips covered in blood - completely molested.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"... Miss JoJo... Please stand outside in the hall. We will talk over your punishment after the history class."

In the end, Joanna Jochaum always found herself being caught asleep in her class. Even in a room full of fellow students and elite teachers... she always felt cold, lonely, and violated.

"... N...No Justice... *Sniff*..."


	4. Chapter 4

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by** **Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~04~**  
 _ **'Me(n)tal Nights'**_

* * *

"JoJo! Come with me if you want to live!"

"Wh-who are you the Terminator!?"

In the middle of Cooking Class, JoJo's school was under direct attack. The girl who was really a normal highschool girl in a regular sailor uniform didn't understand how or why some unknown creature was lashing out at her school.

A giant glob of living metal with one human eye had appeared. Using the mercury that consisted of its body, it stretched one stream out - and swung it across the entire third floor of her school like a titan's hand.

JoJo happened to be on that floor, in the Home Economy room, armed with a chocolate covered spatula and an old apron.

"... OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Intercepted!"

Until someone in a well tailored suit dove in to sweep Joanna off her feet. They even leapt into the air the same way a certain girl who leapt through time would do so under the sun... ahem.

"... EEEEEEEEEEEK! HELP! HELP! A PERVERT IS TAKING ADVANTAGE OF THIS MONSTER-SITUATION AND IS KIDNAPPING ME FOR HIS EVIL DESIRES! UWAAAAH! HE'S DEFINITELY GOING TO VIOLATE ME! NO JUSTICE!"

"I'M A GIRL, GOD-D*MN IT!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by** **Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~05~**  
 _ **'Over the Rainbow'**_

* * *

"My name is **Larc N. Ciel**."

"... Pfft."

"Th-that's really my name! So don't turn away and start laughing!"

The person in the expensive stripe suit was a girl, about Jojo's age. She was tall, slender, and had raven black hair with one part of her bangs highlights with bubble-gum mint highlights.

... She kind of reminded people of glowsticks in a concert.

"Pffffffffffffffffffffft!"

"Wh-what kind of messed up comparison is that!? Do you have something against girls wearing suits!?"

... Ahem. The monster.

"Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-"

The girl named Larc N. Ciel dropped down from a three story fall - firing a pulse of sunlight under her feet.

"W-woooow! Y-you're really glowing like a glowstick in a concert! So cool!"

"Aren't you the protagonist of this story!?"

Larc dropped down Jojo to her feet, before she whipped out a pair of nunchukus from under her suit. She braced her slender hands and fingers against each bar, flipping them around with a scowl.

"Hey, Metalhead, are you ready to get messed up?"

"OMG! Are you Br*ce Lee!?"

"... LARC N. CIEL!"

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT!"

"GOD-D*MN IT ALL!"


	6. Chapter 6

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by** **Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~06~**  
 _ **'Ripple in the Light'**_

* * *

In the world of Bizarre Adventures... turns out this new character was a Ripple.

"Seventh Heaven!"

Larc N. Ciel, a girl in a fitting stripped suit and blue highlighted hair, swung around her one weapon, a pair of nunchuku was bright as her bubblegum mint-blue highlight.

Every swing she made launched a blade of compressed solar energy, slicing up the body of the moving mass of Liquid Metal. It even diced through the Eyeball which was harder than iron - as proven by the puny bullets fired by the local police force who were on the scene.

"Tch! It has too much mass to shave off!"

Larc clicked her tongue, seeing how the Metal ended up shrinking its size to compensate for lost limbs and portions. Somehow, it only became stronger as if fired threads of mercury that crashed down like raining lances.

"Jojo!"

"Ugyaaaah!"

Once more Larc swept the heroine into her arms and jumped. Invoking a burst of sun-particles under her heeled-shoes, she doubled her flight distance in a single bound.

"Uwooooooooh! S-slow down! Slow down! My skirt is too darn short, it's going to reveal everything!"

"Why do you think I wear pants, you idiot!?"

"It's not my fault! It's the school's, they made me wear this questionably small and revealing uniform! So cruel!"


	7. Chapter 7

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~07~**  
 _ **'Heart Swear'**_

* * *

"Jojo! Come with me!"

"I-I can't. I don't even know you, sir. I feel like we're rushing this relationship too quickly."

"I'M A GIRL GOD-D*MN IT!"

Larc N. Ciel and Jojo ducked under the thread of killer mercury that chased after them. The giant beast of liquid metal tore up more of the school building, before it occured for it to chase after its original targets that were running in the opposite direction. Delayed reaction much.

"No good, my Ripple Powers don't have much affect on a Stand of that calibre! We need to improvise with a new weapon and beat the sh*t out of it!"

"..."

"... What?"

"Girl's shouldn't swear."

"The f**k!? Now you see me as a girl!"

"Wash your mouth with soap!"

"GOD-D*MN IT ALL!"


	8. Chapter 8

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~08~**  
 _ **'Magic Skirts'**_

* * *

"Oh my gooooooooooooooooood!"

"Quit screaming like a girl and duck already!"

Jojo let out one more scream before she was thrown into the ground. Larc N Ciel slammed her head into the asphalt of the street they were one, ensuring she wouldn't get up, and whipped around her nunchuku in the air. Controlling the energy threads drawn from the solar radiation of the sun, she forced a circular explosion that ripped out the metal arm that tried to squash them in the form of a flying spiked ball.

Dead mercury splattered all over the field, punching through the store windows like bricks, knocking over lamp-posts like flower stems, and crushing cars as if an invisible giant stomped on it like a boot to an ant.

"Oh my gooooooooooooooooood!"

"I told you not to scream!"

"My panties are showing!"

"... JUST HOW SHORT IS YOUR SKIRT!?"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT! THIS IS A SCHOOL STANDARD TOO!"

Larc N Ciel, the girl who was singlehandedly fighting against a beast on par with a Kaiju - was trying to hide her reddening face as Joanna Jochaum curled up to hide the secret under her mini-mini skirt

"Wh-what are you? A walking Fan Service!?"

"That was an absolute insult! Apologize this instance!"

The two girls broke into an heavy argument... only to shut up and run when the Metal Beast raged after them.

"Like I said, wear pants!"

"I refuse! I don't want to lose my status as a heroine!"

"... What are you insinuating about my character design?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~09~**  
 _ **'Blood and Hearts'**_

* * *

"... JoJo... You have to use your Stand. It's the only way."

"... Larc... why?"

Joanna Jochaum, the newest descendant in the Joestar line, was crying. It was not because she was fed up in being walking fan service. It was not because she hated being chased by a monster like any stereotypical highschool girl in an anime. it was not because she was stabbed in the heart.

... Rather, the one who was really stabbed through the heart was-

"LARC N. CIEL!"

"... You're right. My name does sound ridiculous, even in a dramatic moment like this... Gggbuwaaaah!"

The girl in the striped suit and pants let out a disgusting noise, the sound of vomitting blood all over the street. Her feet in heeled shoes staggered and clapped incoherently. Her arms were tightening and loosening, spasming out of control from the cuts and bruises she took.

Larc's body had it worse - when a stream of mercury shot through her heart like an anchor.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS FOR ME!?"

"... I'm not doing this for you... I'm doing this... for her..."

Larc coughed up more blood - and grabbed onto the stream of mercury that was twitching through her heart. The skin on her palm exploded, torn open with fresh blood.

"I... I'm doing this because you're her daughter, her one and only crazy diamond in the world... JOLYNE KUJO!"

"... My mother?"

"THAT'S RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

With a loud battle cry that shook the heavens, Larc N. Ciel - had her entire arm torn open, from the smaller threads of mercury that ejected from her touch...

... Only to rip it apart with her other hand.

"DAY BREAK'S BELL!"

The ripping action that Larc made against the Living Metal, summoned hundreds of solar threads from her surviving wrist. They launched all over the air, anchoring themselves against the body of the mass of whirling Mercury - and ignited hundreds of miniature explosions all over.

The battle... was over.

"Hello little vampire, I never expected a traitor like yourself to betray the honorable DIO."

"... Sh*t... Of all the grunts in his hands... why did it had to be an American Psychopath like you?"

"LARC N. CIEL!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~10~**  
 _ **'Desert Thunder'**_

* * *

Larc N. Ciel lost. The battle was so gory, there was no choice but to intentionally skip a whole chapter to avoid getting this story an extreme censorship.

Let us say the results... made her fall apart.

"... I'm sorry."

JoJo, Joanna Jochaum, had fallen to her knees, her shaking hand holding onto a round red ball.

It looked like a head... and its hair had bubblegum mint highlights in it.

Too bad the face was scarred beyond recognition.

"... Who... are you?"

"What do you think? The main antagonist. Hm-hmm-hmm."

Crushing the remains of Larc N. Ciel's body, was a boot. The boot belonged to Khaki pants, the khaki pants belonging to an belt made of twisting iron, the belt belonging to a military shirt, the shirt belonging to desert robes.

Everything belonged to a man with a twisted Military Cap, a tanned face, and decked out muscles over his arms, abs, and his face.

"The name is Desert Thunder... Nice to meet you, miss heroine."

"... What do you want with me?"

"Did you not receive Lord DIO's calling? He wants to meet you... personally."

"... What reason?"

"Hm-hmm-hmm. I'm not really sure about the details. He likes to keep his card to his chest, no matter how much I beg him to punish me with his feet and his harsh words. Frankly, it's a pain being completely useless in getting him to spill the beans."

"... And?"

"That's pretty much it. So, are you ready to-"

"Is that all?"

It was Desert Thunder's turn to turn quiet.

The small girl who was hugging a broken ball in the shape of a disconnected head... was no longer crying.

Tears did not fall... it was blood.

JoJo, was crying blood from her very eyes.

"You crushed my school, destroyed my normal life, and killed this stranger who offered her life to protect me?"

"... You mad, sis?"

Desert Thunder was smiling, licking his lips, and tipping his military cap.

"Are - you - mad?"

"... Yes - I - Am."

The Living Metal crashed down from the sky, landing directly behind the fallen JoJo who hugged the ball in the shape of a disconnected head. It stretched out hundreds of threads of mercury, protruding hundreds of wine-cork screws, Swiss army knives, daggers, butcher knives, and pitch forks.

Desert Thunder smiled wide - any more, and the skin on his lips will break and bleed.

"Bad - Eeeeeeeend~"

And the Metal Executioner begin it's final rampage on the small girl who held a disconnected head.

"... It's not over, Jojo."

Said that disconnected head.


	11. Chapter 11

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~11~**  
 _ **'DESIRES = DREAMS'**_

* * *

"Shut up and listen carefully Jojo, because I held my breath in my mouth before Desert Thunder took off my head. I only have a certain number of dialogues points to fill you in."

"..."

"... At least nod god-d*mn!"

"*Nod* *Nod* *Nod* *Nod* *Nod*!"

"You have the power called a Stand! Psychic Powers, Magic Spells, Spiritual Summon - call it whatever you want! The most important thing is - it's the only way to defeat the enemies sent by DIO!"

"*Nod* *Nod* *Nod* *Nod* *Nod*!"

"So call out to it. I know you can't take this all in, I know you're thinking 'you're just a highschool girl without any talents' - how the h*ll can I call out something I just learned in 10 seconds.

"*Nod* *Nod*...*Shake* *Shake* *Nod*!"

"... What is your desire?"

"*Shock!?*"

"Stands are not only a manifestation of your spirit... but also your deepest desires."

"..."

"Joanna Jochaum... what do you want to the most?"

"... I... I want... a normal life."

"..."

"I want... to make lots of friends."

"..."

"I want to graduate from high school without hurting myself... but I can't do any of that if I don't have the courage to change myself! I don't want to be seen as vixen! I don't want people to gossip about me doing this and that or how terrible my sense of fashion is! I really, really, really don't want people to hate me!"

"..."

"What I truly desire isn't fame, isn't money, it's something so simple that I could never achieve by my own hands... I... want the power to change my life whenever I feel like it!"

"... Then call out to it."

"I... want it. The power like a burning dragon! The spirit to push forward no matter how hard the obstacles ark! The will to fight to the bitter end and lay everything that stands against me into complete dust! I WANT IT!"

"SAY IT'S NAME!"

"I WANT YOU...DRAGONFORCE!"


	12. Chapter 12

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~12~**  
 _ **'DRAGONFORCE'**_

* * *

"... Wh-what is that thing that just shot out of my chest!?"

"I'm ashamed of you, Jojo! How can you not recognize your own deepest desires!?"

When Joanna Jochaum declared the name of her Stand that was hiding in her body, that manifestation of her true wish exploded right from her chest in a whirl of crimson fire and light, taking shape like a fresh mold.

It took the form of a lovely woman, dressed in an armored gown that was fitting for a British War Princes to wear and declare war on the entire world. Armor plating hovered over her gown like iron bats and they twitched around with spectral gears as if loading and unloading a cog.

A reckless smile could be seen on this manifestation's beautiful face.

"... What are you waiting for, Jojo! Sick her against the enemy!"

"A-a-ah!D-DRAGONFORCE! I-I CHOOSE YOU!"

 ***TORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!***

The British Princess let out a loud shot, and whipped out a shotgun from under her skirt.

 _*BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!* *BANG!*_

The manifestation raised up her magical weapon and pulled the trigger. Several harpoons of Green Flame came flying out of the barrel like a flurry of missiles and they chased after the enemy Stand of living metal without mercy.

They also cooked the creature alive without mercy.

"Uwooooooooh! I-It turned the beast into Swiss Cheese so easily!"

"... Even though I was the one who spurred you on to use your trump card... I don't know why I feel so useless right now."

Larc N. Ciel (disconnected head) gave a depressed sigh, while Jojo was shaking all over.

"A-are you saying this crazy woman could be me one day?"

"No. That's exactly you living out your deepest desire!"

"I-I don't want it! I don't want to look scary and menacing like that! H-how will I ever make friends without scaring the pants off of them!"

 ***TORA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA!"**

"OH NOOOOOOOOO! I-IT'S NOT ONLY BLOWING UP THE METAL MONSTER, IT'S DESTROYING THE CITY! WHY IS THE OTHER ME SO DANGEROUUUUUUUU UUUUUU UUUUUS!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~13~**  
 _ **'The Next Turn'**_

* * *

"No where left to hide, now eh? Little girl? So, will you come with me to visit Lord Dio?"

"St-stay back! I-I'm warning you! I-I'll shoot you in the knee if you don't stop!"

"The last time you said that, you ended up shooting a mailbox 5 meters away from me. Is your Stand really trying to kill me, or entertain me?"

Joanna Jochaum was pushed into a corner in her battle. Even with summoning her stand, Dragonforce, she was forced to stand alone on an embankment next to a flowing river under a stone bridge.

Her body was battered up, her school uniform all torn, having lost her two shoes in all the running and scarring her feet despite protected by soft thigh-high socks.

Facing her head on was Desert Thunder, a man so blooded a doctor would declare him a medical marvel to see how he could survive so many wounds. His body was covered in bites of shotgun pellets and gunfire, but there were no physical bullets in his body.

They were done by the power of a stand, the British War Princess Dragonforce.

"You gave me quite a scare there, little girl. This is your first time in calling out a Stand and you've already dealt my Metal Executioner a good number."

"F-Fire!"

Dragonforce leveled its shotgun and pulled the trigger without mercy.

The attack struck true – against a nearby street post.

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"Kuh!"

"You're scared of killing me?"

"Guuuuh."

"I guess that's obvious. Not too long ago, you were wallowing in your normal highschool girl life. Putting on make up, wearing frilly clothing, picking up boys, playing with their hearts, and then go smoking in the back of an alley while being a part-time escort."

"A-Apologize to every average school girl in the world! A-And where did you receive such a messed up image of us!"

"The details don't matter. The most important thing is – you – can't – kill me."

"…"

Jojo started to tremble. Even if hse was gripping onto the dislocated head of Larc N Ciel, she still could not find the courage to deny or rebuke Desert Thunder's claim.

Jojo was not like the heroes of her first grandfather, her second grandfather, neither the third grandfather. Not even her mother, the fifth.

This Jojo of the 22nd Century, was just a regular school girl.

No talent. No powers. No exciting life.

This was a big shock for this Jojo.

"D-Dragonforce! Shoot him!"

"Like I said – it's pointleeeeeeeeeessss!"

Dragonforce folded on arm to balance her shotgun, took careful aim and fired at Desert Thunder's head. It ended up ripping apart a fire hydrant. The tears of a sad predicament began to rain on the battlefield.

"Wh-why! Why can't my other self hit him! H-he's about one meter away from me!"

"Jojo! Either shut up and dunk your head in the cold river, or shut up and run!"

The voice of Larc N Ciel's head pierces through Jojo's hesitation. The girl looked down to find the head, the lady's eyes waning and her lips moving sluggishly. Without any magical paramedic aid to support the head, without a body to provide some life force into her brain, she will be finished.

"It's your confidence!"

"I-I know it's shotty, but what does this have to—"

"Your Desire to become stronger is the foundation of your Stand. Your Stand is the living form of your dream to gain the confidence you always wanted. It's connected to your heart! If you hesitate to kill, your Stand will only grow weaker!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! She's right little girl. So give up now, and I'll spare your friend's head… Kyaaa-haa-haa-haa. What a funny joke eh!?"

"…."

"… Don't listen to him Jojo. Without proper healing, I'll never recover. Just fire whatever shot you can at his Stand, blind him, and make a run for it!"

"…"

"Jojo! Are you listening!?"

"It's over."

A cold word fluttered into the dire battlefield. The words that held no hope. The words that held no warmth. The words… of admitting defeat."

Jojo repeated herself.

"It's over… Mr. Dessert Blunder."

"Desert Thunder you little piece….. What?"

"If you didn't hear what I said, I'll repeat myself… In exactly two turns, you will be the one to disappear before your Metal Booger."

"….. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN!?"

"… Jojo? What are you planning?"

"Sorry, Larc… I need to borrow your head."

"… Don't - you - dare."


	14. Chapter 14

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~14~**  
 _ **'Quick Step'**_

* * *

"Wait! Jojo! You can't be serious!"

"Yes… I AM!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Jojo has begun her counterattack against Desert Thunder! The technique she made up on the spot to get her out of the pinch was—

-Pitching Larc N Ciel's head into Desert Thunder's face! STRIIIIIIIKE!"

"GUBYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"BURAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!?"

Two screams filled the air, twisting into one devastating chorus, and it fell on a flat not with one large body and one small head bouncing on the ground.

Metal Executioner was too shocked at the simplicity of the attack, and could only look down at its fallen master.

Dragonforce on the other hand was grinning, as if victory was already in her hands, and she stroke her thumb across the tip of her nose.

For some reason, Jojo mimicked that move with a newfound serious aura carved her on her baby-like face.

"Like I said, in exactly two turns you will disappear faster than your Stand… And my first move is very, very simple. Grandpa Joestar taught me this a long time ago and he instructed me to use it only when it's my last option."

... Protagonist Jojo! You're not going to do that, are you!?

"Yes. I have a good pair of legs that most boys fantasize about, so might as well use them..."

… This killer technique, it couldn't be that one is it?

"….. Run awaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!"

And out heroine runs faster than the North Wind, leaving behind a scarred head of a maiden and the scarred face of a villain.

"Jojo! You idiooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooot!"

"I'LL KILL YOU LITTLE BRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Metal Executioner has made its move. It lashed out its strings of mercury to pick up its master and race after Jojo and her Dragonforce. The British War Princess flew behind her master, firing bolts of Green flame at her enemy.

None of them hit. They all took out the bulb of the street lamps, the bulbs of the traffic light, the glass from the cars, the windows from the store.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You can't even hit the side of a barn by one inch no mater how hard you try! You've lost!"

"Mister. Mister. Why are you feet leaving red steps?"

"It's because I'm f**king awesome why…. Hah?... Ah… UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

In the middle of the race, Desert Thunder took to the thrill of chasing after a girl with a mini-skirt and decided to use his own two feet to enjoy the moment, accompanied by his Stand of living metal.

By following his lust, he made a fatal mistaken.

"M-my feet! The glass shards! I-I'm bleeeeeeddiiiiiiiiiiing!"

Unable to endure the pain, Desert Thunder ended up tripping over his glass-torn feet, to fall and roll across the shattered bulbs and glass fragments from the streetlights and cars Dragonforce shot up.

"D-don't tell me! You planned this all out!"

"Half and half… and it weren't for you, this would have never worked?"

"Wh-what are you—"

"Man, that girl's butt looks so round and plump. Just look at it shake as she runs away in fear of me and my Stand…. That was what you were fantasizing, no?"

"HOW THE H*LL DID YOU KNOW THAT!"

The Jojo of this generation had a secret she hated the most.

Joanna Jochaum has the ability to listen to what men are thinking under certain conditions. Due to her 'trained experience' in listening to the fantasies of the boys in her highschools, she had grown accustom to hearing every bit of detail to what they are thinking about her.

This ability had allowed this Jojo see through Desert Thunder's pervertedness – and made a counter attack.

"ARE YOU SAYING YOU INTENTIONALLY SHOOK YOUR HIPS SEXILY TO MAKE ME FALL FOR THAT SCHEME!"

"N-no! Th-that's just how you imagine me as! I-I had no choice but to take advantage of that! The shaaaaaaaaame!"

In this moment, Jojo jumped. She curls up her fine body into the form of a ball, as if she was launched from a human cannon.

"Ooooooh! I can see the color of your skirt bra—GUBYAAAAAAAH!"

The moment Desert Thunder followed the mind of his lower half, his fate has been sealed.

"Th-the suuuuuuuuuun!?"

Jojo jumped into the air, the exact moment when the sun's position was at a 45 degree angle to the sky. She bounded into that direction, into the ray of the sun, knowing Desert Thunder would follow her at the cost of exposing herself.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! YOU B*********************************TCH!"

"D-don't get the wrong idea! I-I'm not that type of girl! B-but I have to win no matter the cost! Kkkkkkk! Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry!"

The fight was settled in this very moment.

"GOOUUFG! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Blinded by the, disorientated by the head-baseball to the face, and numbed by the execcsive pain of glass over his body, Desert Thunder smashed into the metal railing – and falls into the river.

"B-bluubb! Blubb! Bluuub! I-I can't! I can't swim! I can't swim in this rapids! H-help! Help!"

"I know…"

Jojo who flies in the air as light as a feather glances down at the enemy who was no thrashing around in the face of the river. Desert Thunder could swim, but no Olympic swimmer could survive the torrent of a raging river.

In no time, his entire body is dragged under the depths, his limbs and neck smashed apart by the jagged rocks that had stood strong and firm against years of battering.

Desert Thunder… defeated.

Metal Executioner twists and bends, its body pummeled the same way as its unfortunate master. With a sickening snap of its head on a weird angle… the Stand disappears without a trace.

Jojo is victorious.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

The girl begins to fall from her graceful leap, dragged by the dirty hands of gravity, and she too began to plummet into the raging rapids.

"HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

 ***TORA!***

"UWAAAH!?"

In her cry for help, a phantasmal hand reached out to catch her open palm. Her eyes connected with her savior, her own Stand born from her deepest desire… Dragonforce!

"… Th-thank yo-Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

Jojo was saved, being throw from the air to crash into the grassy river bank upside down. The sacrifice, was her skirt flipping 'up' for the world too see.

At this moment, our protagonist no longer has the strength to defend herself against a catastrophe.

"… I want to go home."

...

...

 ** _==[TO BE CONTINUED]==_**


	15. Chapter 15

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~15~**  
 _ **'Dark MATTER'**_

* * *

"Where is she? This latest generation of the Joestar Family?"

In the darkest place in the world, in a place where the sun could never touch no mater how hot or what angle it stood on tried to peer into that darkness, a simple voice that had transcended time and history said those words with a voice full of stunning charisma.

It made people afraid, yet they felt joy whenever they listened. It would make their body shake all over, but they do not see any reason to flee. It would make their hearts flutter and warn of danger, yet there was no sense of impending doom.

That is until fangs sink softly into the neck, when the truth finishes everything.

That voice in the bitter darkness was—

"I, DIO, shall be revived without delay… My revenge against the Joestars and their family line shall be swift and just. So long as I breath the air they breath, they will know no peace. They will know no happiness. They will know no future… Only a road covered in blackest of black ink….. Uryyyyyyyyyyyy…"

And the voice… came from a small figure that sat on a cushion hidden in the dark.

Somehow… it had the odd impression of a brain brought out of its jar.

"My minions. My elites. My beloved followers…. Bring me this Jojo… bring me her body… And I shall reward you all the riches this world can squeeze out."

Lies. All of it. No matter what that voice said, it cannot be held in truth in whatever court that exist in the world… Yet…

The thousands of vampires, undead, and human minions all bowed their heads and dropped to their knees. It's as if the voice was a god of an untold religion.

It was as if those lies were holy truths.

"… Joooooojoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo… Uryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…"


	16. Chapter 16

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~16~**  
 _ **'Expository Political Intrigue (E.P.I)'**_

* * *

"Achiii!"

"That was the weirdest sneeze I've ever heard."

"… Says the disconnected head in my arms."

Joanna Jochaum had survived her battle with Desert Thunder, a stranger who was able to call out a Stand made out of living metal and globs of mercury – Metal Executioner. It was done by summoning her own Stand, a British War Princess clad in a scarlet armored dress and wielding a shotgun into battle.

Dragonforce.

Now, Jojo was on her way home through the broken neighborhoods, carrying a peculiar head of a girl with bubblegum mint highlights and a sour look on her face. Her name was Larc N. Ciel, the girl in the striped business suit who came to rescue Jojo, only to have the situation reversed.

"I don't understand this… Even if this turned into a Magical Girl Anime, there is no way this logic will sink into my simple mind."

"Don't push it, Jojo. Things are already bizarre as it is."

"You say that with a cool face but you have no body. When are you going to regenerate something so I can stop carrying your head! You're heavy!"

"H-how dare you call me heavy, even if I have just my head in one piece! I-If you weren't Mother Jolyne's crazy diamond, I would have biten you!"

"Says the head who can't even…. What did you call my mother?"

"Mother Jolyne, why do you ask br…. Sh*t."

"...Miss Head. You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I-it's Larc N. Ciel... Oh sh*t, she's too serious to laugh at my name. I'm screwed."


	17. Chapter 17

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~17~**  
 _ **'The Battle is in France! Mes Oui!'**_

* * *

Apologies. This story was running at a fast pace, this narrator completely forgot to explain the setting. Many pardons, ahem.

The setting of the story is Paris, France! A country known for beautiful landscape, a deep and riveting culture of romance, if not one of the leading countries in the world of pastries and culinary arts. The backdrop, of course, would include the Eiffel Tower that stands as proud as the CN Tower in Toronto or the Tokyo Tower in Japan.

Without further ado, we continue the story of our heroine who is about to receive a spanking.

"M-mamaaaa! I-I'm hoooooome."

"… I don't like this silence. And it feels like we're being targeted instead of her being targeted by the enemy."

The house of this generation of the Joestar Family is simple – a Japanese House.

A one floor structure raised on miniature wooden pillars for a natural crawlspace, furnished with polished wood and maple. Sliding doors made from paper screens, tatami mats, shrines and alcoves, the full set.

And right now, it was dead empty.

"… M… Mam—"

"Too slow, Jojo."

 ** _*WHAM!*_**

"GUBYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

A lovely karate chop appeared out of nowhere and hammered itself square into Jojo's cranium. If it weren't for her genetics of possessing a body that grows stronger with every beating from the first member of the Joestar family, she would have been dead.

"M-mamaaaaaa! Th-that hurts!"

"Oh, it did? Then that means you haven't been training your Shaolin-style Iron Head Technique recently, am I correct?"

"…. I-I'm sorry Mama! I-I tried to keep up, but I have too much homework to deal with an—"

"Stop whining like a b*tch and take your medicine."

 ** _*KA-DOOOOON!*_**

"GGUFFFFFFBBBBBBBBBTUWAAAAAAAH!"

A spinning kick slammed into Jojo's face without mercy, sending the girl flailing through a wooden fence and tripping over into the nearby koi pond. More than fishes were jumping around from the landing.

"… Sigh. Jojo. I keep telling you. If you don't train your body properly, you're body will sag in all the wrong places when you get old. So be more serious with your practice or… Oh… It's you, Larc N. Ciel. Why didn't you give me a call if you were dropping by for a visit."

"…. Hello, Mother Jolyne."

Standing over the fallen disconnected head of Larc N. Ciel, and the one who was responsible in beating the sh*t out of the main heroine on the excuse of daily training…

… Was none other than Jolyne Kujo…..

…. Or rather, Jolyne Jochaum due to her marriage… and she is currently 5 weeks pregnant with the second of the Joestar generation, a.k.a. Joanna's future little brother.

"… What happened to your body? Did the crocodiles in the Seine River eat you again."

"…. Mother Jolyne, please save me some face from reliving such an embarrassing accident."


	18. Chapter 18

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~18~**  
 _ **'Family ReUnion'**_

* * *

"Jojo, you're pathetic. Please try harder to be strong."

"*Sniff* Y-yes Mama… Uuuuuuuuh."

"… And wipe away your snot, it's colored pink from blood. It's not lady like to be scene like that... Sh*t, I messed up the Tea Ceremony procedure again."

In the Japanese style house in the European city of Paris, France, Jojo was facing her mother Jolyne Kujo (now Jolyne Jochaum).

The heroine from the Stone Ocean Arc had been married to a Frenchman by the name of Pierre Jochaum, a member of the GIGN Special Duties Unit (Groupe d'intervention de la Gendarmerie nationale), a heavy Emergency Response Team of the Paris Police Department. Married for over 28 years, and currently entitled to one (useless) daughter and one baby boy five-week pregnant.

This was Jojo's family in her life at Paris.

"Mama… I was attacked by a Stand."

Jolyne slammed a karate chop into Joanna's head.

"I know. I saw it on the news just two minutes ago... So why didn't you call me when that happened?"

"….. Uuuuuuh. I-I'm sorry, there was no time to call."

"Seriously, Jojo. You called me the moment you peed your pants in 2nd grade, remember? It was after you confessed your undying love to that brat you had hots in school. How can you not call your mother when someone made an attempt on your life, hm?"

"MAMAAAAAAAAA! YOU PROMISED NOT TO BRING THIS UP AGAIN! AND NO! I-I REALLY DON'T HAVE A MESSED UP CHILDHOOD TO HAVE A FETISH LIKE THAT, SO PLEASE DON'T GIVE ME THAT SORRY-STARE!"

"Hmmm. What am I going to do with you, Jojo? Even your mother survived being thrown into high-security jail when she was framed for murder. And you should be blessed the one I'm married to isn't the same f**ker who framed me."

"… Yes Mama. You love daddy very much… so please stop pulling my cheek. With your monster strength, my skin will tear."

"And another thing…"

Jolyne Kujo took a sip of green tea that she had just made (which was not as good as she had hoped as she still needed more practice) and pointed at the disconnected head of Larc N. Ciel who sat on the cushion across the floor, nibbling on a Soy Cracker and had a straw for her tea cup.

"What the h*ll happened to Larc!?"

"Wh-why are you saying that as if I was the one who chopped her up into pieces! Furthermore, I never knew her until today so please explain to your daughter – what the h*ll is going on!"

"Watch your language young lady, or I'll b*tch slap you."

"…. Yes, Mama…. *Sniff*…"

"….. Good grief."


	19. Chapter 19

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~18~**  
 _ **'Over the Rainbow Girl'**_

* * *

"I am… a vampire."

Larc N. Ciel, a female head sitting on a cushion sipping on a straw for her green tea said those words with an embarrassed look on her face. As she lacked a body, she couldn't hide her blush or look away from everyone's stares.

"I was once Dio's servant, his personal assassin. I'm also among the few Vampires who can use power of Hamon and walk in the daylight… My guess because I'm a half-vampire, a Damphir so to speak."

Larc paused to nibble on a soya cracker, biting a piece as she chewed on it to think things out.

"I was originally assigned to kill Jolyne Kujo some time ago… however, things got complicated and I ended up siding with her."

Jolyne Kujoh finished sipping her cup and coolly added.

"Turns out this girl fell in love with me and gave up her evil ways. She's been my stalker ever since."

"M-Mother Jolyne! Face! Please save me some face!"

The disconnected head rolled about to display the emotion of her anger… only to fall over like a deflated punching bozo. Pitying the head, Joanna helped to upright Larc, much to the latter's chagrin. She hated being treated like a toppled toy.

"Over time, I decided to follow and train under Jolyne who helped to improve my Hamon skills. Since then, I swore to protect her as if she was my own mother."

"You keep saying that, but I don't remember signing any adoption paper."

"M-Mother Jolyne! At least let me finish my expository profile with what little pride I have left as just a head!"

"Meh."

Jolyne bit onto a soy cracker, making Larc frown – more from embarrassment than annoyance.

"Like I mentioned I'm a bit of a vampire. So even if my body is destroyed like right now, with the right ingredients, I can rebuild it back. Also, I'm a Damphir so I can walk under the sun, but I still need to ingest blood."

"Hmm. Draining Chicken Blood, Pork Blood, Sheep's Blood, and Frog's Blood is such a nuisance. I always wonder how do expert housewife keep themselves together despite managing so many annoying responsibilities at once. *Munch*."

"….. I'm won't cry… I'm won't cry… *Sniff*… A-anyway, the main point is, Jojo, your life is being targeted now."

Larc N. Ciel glared directly at Joanna Jochaum, in place of pointing her finger at the girl.

"Dio wants your body."

Joanna hugged her body instinctively.

"…. N-no. Not like that! He wants to use your body to revive himself… Stop blushing! What I'm saying it's like a parasite taking over the host in a virus or infection… N-now you finally get the idea!?"

Seeing how Joanna beamed at the example, Larc ignored her and continued.

"Jojo. Listen carefully. Dio will stop at nothing until he acquires your body. From what I found out during my servitude towards him, the composition of your body, and your Joestar bloodline, seem to be the best to synchronize with whatever remains he had left after Jotaro Kujo destroys his body in Egypt…. Wh-why are you staring at me like that?"

"Mmm. My bad. I forgot to tell Jojo about her Grandfather, Jotaro."

"…. Is there any other stories you forgot to tell."

"I like Grandpa Joseph's story the most, so it was the only one I told her… My guess she mistaken it as a fairy tale and using him as the protagonist or something… Meh."

"I admire you, Mother Jolyne, so please don't ruin my image of you anymore… *Sob*."


	20. Chapter 20

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~20~**  
 _ **'Battle Plan and Tea Table'**_

* * *

"We need to plan a counterattack."

"Mama, please reconsider. You're currently 5 weeks pregnant with my future little brother."

"Jojo is right, Mother Jolyne. If you step into the battlefield now, you'll put yourself in jeopardy."

In the Jojo Residence, a traditional Japanese house with a traditional Japanese backyard and a traditional Japanese Koi Pond on the lands of Paris, France, Jolyne Jochaum had filled their tea table with all sorts of battle notes and city mapping.

At the same time, she was eating a bowl of milk cereal that quietly sat on the top of her round stomach.

"So are you two suggesting that I'll only slow you down?"

"No."

"No."

Joanna Jochaum and Larc N Ciel (disconnect head only) gave that immediate response. It's because Jolyne was curling her slender fingers into a fist, the bones in her knuckles popping loudly, and it was enough to silence a girl who suddenly had a destructive Stand and a vampire girl.

"…. I guess you're both right. I'm going to be a mother of my second child and your future little brother… I shouldn't over exert myself."

"M-mama! I'm so glad you finally listened to me!"

"Praise the lord, Mother Jolyne has seen the light."

Jolyne nodded, and slammed her tea cup down onto the table – obliterating both her cup and the wooden table she touched.

Joanna Jochaum and Larc N. Ciel fell silent as the papers were torn up, the table splintering into their hairs, and the tea splattering their faces harder than blood.

The protagonist of a certain Stone Ocean Arc of this Bizarre Adventure, looked up at them with cold eyes.

"That's why I'm going to train you to fight in my stead."

"…. Mama… My body will break."

"… Mother Jolyne. I'm just a head right now."

"No excuses. You are both being targeted by this creepy stalker man named Dio. There is no way I'll let him win this fight. So, you two are going to be the strongest disciplines in this story, or die trying!"

"…"

"…"

After a long 10 minutes pause and moment of silence… both girls started to cry in that silence. Jolyne Jochaum… gave them a deep sigh to say.

"Good grief…. Is what you wish to say, yes? Miss Jolyne Kujoh?"

"… Who the h*ll are you Hawaii girl?"

The servant of their enemy… has made the first move.

"Alohaaaa. My name is Honolulu Coralheart. And I'm here to break your bodies before you even think about becoming the strongest, tee-hee."

"… Jojo. Larc N. Ciel. Take her out."

The two protagonist of this story cried even harder in their silence.


	21. Chapter 21

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~21~**  
 _ **'It's MAGIC'**_

* * *

The enemy was named Honolulu Coralheart, a servant of a dark being known as DIO.

To be frank: she was neither a Stand User nor a Vampire.

She was also not a practitioner of Hamon, the power of ripples.

… However, she was not useless.

"Have you girls ever heard of Magic?"

Magic, the ability to manifest and manipulate the supernatural. It has been a long time folklore in the annals of history, shedding light and dark times with times of miracles and disasters.

Even the most darkest history such as the Witch Hunts, World War II, and Horror Tales had the strongest link to the idea of magic.

"It's a very simple concept, you see. Allow me to demonstrate with this Spray Can."

Honolulu Coralheart, a tall and lean girl with delicious tanned color skin who covered her body in a white dress that looked like it was patched together by a series of silk window curtains. A hood sat on her hair to hide he immaculate white hair over her tanned skin, and she wore a delicate pair of panty-hose that matched her toned skin.

She had no shoes, no sandals, not even socks. It's as if she felt more free to move in her bare-feet, covered only by parts of her pantyhose.

The girl held up a Spray Can, its exterior complete silver without any flavor of text or color. She shook it up and gave it a spray.

The color that came out was blue.

"For example, if I were to use this lovely aqua blue color and stain your floor with it… I wonder what will happen if I impart a bit of my magic energy into that stain?"

The girl themed after Hawaii smiled as she splattered a small blue spot on the ground. It was crude and not well covered, but she wasn't looking for artistic accuracy.

She wanted something for her bare foot to kick into.

"Guwaaah! M-My eyes! It burns! It buuuuuurns!"

"G-gubb…. *Gulp*… Th-this taste… It's... sea water!?"

"Yes, yes, ye~s."

When Honolulu Coralheart kicked the stain of blue – the blue paint splashed off from her feet and sprayed into Jojo and Larc N. Ciel. Some got in Jojo's eyes, stinging like salt water. Some got on Larc's lips, tasting of salt water.

"With the right arcanic theory, color coordination, and magic particle manipulation, I can use simple blue paint you can buy at your local Home Deposit store to create a pool of fresh or salt water at my command, convenient no?"

"D-DRAGONFORCE!"

 _*TORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*_

Joanna Jochaum was a Stand User. Even if she just figured that out today, this does not deny her ability to summon a spectral manifestation of her deepest desire to be confident.

That confidence she had always yearned for took into the form of a British War Princess with a scarlet armor dress, wielding a shotgun.

"Sh-shoot her! Shoot her! Shoot her! Shoot her! Shoot her! Shoot heeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

 _*TORA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RAAAAAAAAA!*_

"Fu-fu-fu. Aren't you cute when you're desperate."

The Stand known as Dragonforce took action and began to fire her shotgun that launched bolts of burning Green Flames. They flew all over the air in the Japanese-style living room and they aimed directly at the enemy.

Honolulu Coralheart only smiled.

"Overpaint."

The Hawaii-themed girl whipped out another silver spray can from her other sleeve and violently shook the up. With grace, elegance, and fine precision, she started to spray a gray color across the air.

The particles did not fall onto the ground, instead, they stained an invisible wall in front of Honolulu like a super-clean glass and she covered up a full square in front of her. By the time she finished, a large gray slab of enchanted spray paint fell onto the floor before her and caught all the bolts of Green Flame across the surface.

"Stone Blocker."

The color of gray, like the skin of a rock or boulder. A stone wall. A Defense Spell.

"This is nothing like the strength of Hamon, the might of a vampire, or even the spirit of a Stand. Not that I'm bragging, but this power in my spray can is on an entirely different level."

The best way to define Magic would be this:

 **It was a power that could not be explained by science or physics, yet it undeniably existed as a living phenomenon.**

"So, offer up your body for Lord Dio, little girl. Don't worry, he won't break you… Tee-hee."

"SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER! SHOOT HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!"


	22. Chapter 22

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~22~**  
 _ **'Such Misfortune!'**_

* * *

Jojo was in a big pinch.

"Shoot her! Shoot her! Shoot heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer!"

 _*TORA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*_

Then enemy known as Honolulu Coralheart had invaded Joanna Jochaum's home and was already initiating a battle with the girl. As much as she wanted to fend her house from this invader – she was doing more damage than protection to her own house.

Her Stand, DRAGONFORCE, excelled in firepower and wide-spread attack. Whether it be another Stand, Ripple User, or Vampire, it was enough artillery to level more than a small city.

This also meant Jojo's house was being torn to shred faster than tissue paper.

"W-wait! Don't shoot at my room! Noooo! Not the kitchen! Eeeeek! Anything by my mother's room – she'll kill meeeeeeeeeeeee!"

DRAGONFORCE was powerful… but it wasn't exactly bright (accurate).

 _*TORA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RA-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!*_

It kept firing all over the field, tracking after the Hawaii-themed girl who used a power known as Magic through her regular spray can. The target would splash spray paint everywhere, using their colored patches as trails of ice for her quickly skate out of the way, summon a bolt of red flames, and block the attack with streams of cyan lightning.

Both fighters were a match in the rink, but that rink in the form of a Japanese house made out of wood and paper would eventually collapse soon.

"Noooooo! My hoooooooome!"

"Jojo! You idiot! Learn to control your Stand's power output or it'll blow us all up to the moon! And put my head down, I'm not a football for you to carry."

"… Jojo, my daughter, after this fight, you need my special brand of Training from Hell to make sure you don't let this mess happen again.

"Nooooooooooooo! My liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiife!"


	23. Chapter 23

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~23~**  
 _ **'Great Balls of FIRE!'**_

* * *

"U-uum. Flour, Granola Oil, Dried Seaweed, Omega 3 Fish Oil Pills, Lighter—"

"Jojo! The h*ll are you doing!? I asked you to let me rebuild my body, not start a cooking show!"

Jojo had given up fighting the invader of her own home. Her Stand couldn't be relied on due to its excessive rule of 'shoot everything to get the enemy' so she forcefully called her away. Jojo, Larc N. Ciel (head only), and Jolyne Jochaum (formerly Kujoh), were forced to hide in the family tub room.

Luckily, the Japanese house they live at in Paris was large enough to get lost. Fortunately, Joanna was smart enough to memorize the layout of her own home so she knew how to ditch the enemy in such short notice.

Right now, she was pouring various rich nutrient ingredients into the family bath tub.

"Listen to me, Jojo! If you waste your time trying to bake something to calm your nerves, you're a dead girl! Please act seriously in this fight!"

"30 kg of Flour, five cups of Vegetable Oil, four table spoon of sesame oil, one cup of algae powder—"

"JOJO!"

"Larc! I can't calculate the recipe to rebuild your body precisely if you keep yelling at me like this!"

"What on earth are you…. The f*ck?"

"Don't swear too."

Jojo kept dumping all sorts of random ingredients into the tub. To fill the whole space without water, she kept pouring one large jar of cooking oil after another to make it all half full.

"There's no way we can wait for your messed up body to come back naturally, it's like waiting for a starfish arm to heal over the timespan of 2 months."

"…"

"If your regeneration acts like a chemical reaction, then you need a catalyst to start the process instantly! Not to mention, your body requires lots of nutrients and minerals in order to properly form without making you look like you had a bad case of mal-nutrition."

"….."

"…. What, do I have flour on my cheek, Larc?"

"When did you become so smart?"

"That questions hurts my pride. My dream job is to become a Forensic Scientist be cool like the people in CSI Miami. Getting 'A+' grades in Biology and Chemistry is a must!"

"… Sh*t."

"Please save your swearing after you have rebuilt your body!"

Without further ado, Jojo picked up Larc's head... and then dropped it into the vat of messed up oil, flour, and seaweed.

"B-bluub! Blub! Blub!"

"Please bear with the pain for a minute… I'll light the tub now. Close your eyes and mouth."

With an expressionless face, Jojo flipped off the cover of a Zippo Lighter, thumbed the flames on… and dropped it into the bathtub.

 ** _*BAAAAANG!*_**

"Oh, so there you all are. I was beginning to wonder where you little rabbits were hiding. Now it's time to finish you with—OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOD!"

Honolulu Coralheart kicked in with a killer giggle – only to give a killer scream when she saw a daughter and a pregnant mother kneeling in front of a tub filled with raging fire. The size of the inferno was even greater than the torch lighting during the opening Olympic Ceremony.

"Wh-what kind of ritual is this!? HOLY SH****************** ****************T!"


	24. Chapter 24

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~24~**  
 _ **'Magic Versus Hamon'**_

* * *

There was a change in the battlefield held at the Jojo Japanese Manor found in Paris, France.

"I am Larc N. Ciel! And I shall be your opponent!"

"….. Pfffffffff."

"DON'T LAUGH!"

The newly revived Larc N. Ciel was back in action. Thanks to Jojo's messed up chemistry experiment / sacrificial burning of flour and seaweed – the Damphire girl in the striped suit regained her full body. Somehow, through some miraclulous process, the flour formed the foundation of rebuilding the cells of her body and the algae and seaweed furikake supplied the necessary nutrients to kick start the essential organs.

In other words, it worked.

"Hamon! Overdriiiiiiiiiiiiiive!"

Larc N. Ciel was not combat ready, whipping around her hurricane of her cyan-colored nunchukus. She took in a deep and controlled breath, manipulated the energy within her blood stream and cells, and forced her weapon to glow with static sparks that burned as bright as the sun.

The Power of the Ripple Technique (Hamon).

"URYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"… Fu-fu-fu. Too slow, little traitor."

Honolulu Coralheart took the nunchaku to the head, receiving the full impact to her forehead – only to turned into a splash of blue paint that made a living puddle like water.

"Sh*t! A decoy!"

The sound of an aerosol can could be heard, spraying various colored streams into the air. Some colors stained the floor and walls, some practically painted over invisible walls that floated in the middle of the air.

If you tilt your head at a certain angle, it reminds people of a certain Splatter Ink game with running Calamari.

"Overpaint – Accel Trigger."

Larc N. Ciel heard the voice of her enemy, but she couldn't see the body that had delicious chocolate-tan skin. However, she did see the movements of the paint-stains that were littered in the living room.

As if they were trained dogs, stains of green, red, yellow, orange, blue, indigo, purple, pink, and other oiled hues started to scuttle around the tatami mats and the paper-screened walls.

They looked more like puppies who ate too much caffeine-injected chocolate or something.

"SH*T!"

Before Larc N. Ciel could react in time, the colors all charged at the girl like hounds to a fox.

It was the end.

"Tch! Wood Shield – OVERDRIIIIIIIIVE!"

The Damphir who could survive having her head disconnected from her body and utilize the power of Hamon – opened her one hand to stab her fingers into the tatami mates as if mimicking a knife.

The contact between her chop and the floor erupted a violet burst of green-colored sunlight sparks, dancing all over the rectangles of the tatami flooring. With some twist of supernatural power, the tatami matches mutated to shoot up to act like stone walls of a castle.

The colored attack and the tatami walls collided, both powers and parties crashing head on.

As if the fight would stop in a stalemate.

"URYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Nope! Nope! Nope!"

From a pool of ash-black paint that was splattered up against the closet door – Honolulu Coralheart leapt out of it as if it were a portal made out of shadows.

The two maidens clashed, Hamon Nunchakus versus Magic Spray Paint.

Who will win?... Place your bets! Place your bets!

"SHUT UP!"

"... Who are you yelling at off screen?"


	25. Chapter 25

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~25~**  
 _ **'Never Tell Me the Odds'**_

* * *

"JOJO! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Oh-ho-ho. You should listen to this stubborn popsicle. I might just caaaatch youuuu."

Honolulu Coralheart, the enemy, easily won the battle with Larc N. Ciel.

The girl who wielded blue nunchukus that resembled sea-salt popsicles wielded the power of Hamon, which converts the energy in her blood cells to replicate the essences of the sun particles.

Hamon was light electricity – the better the conducter, the more effective her strikes would be.

Turns out – magical paint from a spray can are terrible conductors.

"As a Magician, I've heard about the powers of Hamon. Without wanting to drag on this narrative with a detailed backstory – I'll sum up to say paint is water based. Hamons is most effective if the contact is oil… Sorry for the checkmate."

"GUWAAAH!"

No matter how hard Larc N. Ciel tried to break through Honolulu Coralheart's offense, the enemies spray paint overwhelmed the Damphir. The Magician painted in the air a long silver chain and she coiled it around Larc, making it function and act like a coil of hard steel.

"Also, unlike electricity, Hamon doesn't far so well against Metal, no?"

"You b*tch!"

Larc N. Ciel fell over like a wrapped up popsicle and could only thrash about in anger. Even so, Honolulu Coralheart didn't even beat an eyelash to her.

"My true objective is to capture the current descendant of the Joestar Family. Once I bag little Joanna, I have no need for her mother who is no longer the current descendant in the family tree."

"If you dare touch one hair on Mother Jolyne's head, I'll—"

"Okay, I'll be sure to take off a limb or two."

"HAMON!"

"I told you, your powers are useless to metal, didn't you hear—GUBYAAAAH!"

Honolulu recoiled when her face was suddenly shot with a bullet… rather, the projectile was a bobby pin that moved as fast as a bullet from a pistol and stabbed itself into the pillar of the Japanese House.

The enemy recoiled, but was not dead. Instead, she clutched her scarred cheek as fresh blood fell from her wound.

Like any other girl who had her face cut open without warning – of courseshe was p*ssed.

And she glared down at Larc N. Ciel, who rolled out her tongue to pluck out another bobby pin from her mouth. Charging it with Hamon energy, she fired her second round.

Honolulu blocked the attack by spray painting in the air a grey slab, reacting like a stone brick, and both the bobby pin and the brick shattered like stale bread.

"You little – HALF-B*TCH!"

"GUWAAAAAAAH!"

Larc N. Ciel received a bare-footed kick to her gut from Honolulu Coralheart, and was instantly barraged by a flurry of stomps and drop kicks into her stomach.

"GUH! GAAAAH! GISH! GUBYAAA! GUUUUUUFF!"

"HOW – DARE – YOU – SCAR – A – LADY'S – FACE – EVEN – THOUGH – YOU – ARE – A -FELLOW -WOMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!?"

Honolulu gave a loud scream, before ending her rage attack with one last stomp into Larc N. Ciel's stomach. It knocked the air out of the Damphir's newly reformed body, but not a sound was made.

The poor girl then passed out with her eyes wide open… unmoving.

"… Phew. Luckily, my body moved faster than my mind. At least the cut isn't too deep. Without enough rest, water, and massive consumption of the right fruits and vegetables, it should heal over in a week."

Honolulu Coralheart pulled out a compact from the top of her blouse, flipping it open to check her face. The cut was shallow, with some blood pouring out. It could easily be healed with a band-aid.

"But at least I got my battle stress out on the vampire toy, so I should be good to go in grabbing Jojo…. Hey, where'd she go?"

"… Nyoo-hoo."

"SH*T!"

Honolulu whirled around inside the living room with the Japanese table, Japanese tatami, and Japanese furniture all around.

No one was there… not even a stocking or sock.

Empty – like it was during the entire fight with Larc N. Ciel.

"Checkmate on you b*tch."

Larc N. Ciel smiled, a trickle of red escaping her lips at the sight of her enemy – before her world went black after a kick to the face.


	26. Chapter 26

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~25~**  
 _ **'20 Meter - Emerald Splash!'**_

* * *

"…. Uuuuh. Larc N. Ciel is going to be so mad that I ran out on her, even when she told me to just stay and watch… I'm not built for combat."

"Shame on you, Jojo. You're the worst descendent of the Joestar family. Seriously, why did I give birth to such a spineless wimp."

"I'M STILL YOUR DAUGHER, MAMAAAAAAA!"

Joanna Jochaum screamed out those words as she ran down the outdoor corridors of her Japanese mansion. Again, she knew her way around the place so she knew how to cut effort and running time by a major half in order to gain as much distance as possible.

Even if she did the math perfectly in her head, jumping over corners, clearing large gaps as if jumping between rooftops, or even running acros the stone tiles in the water ponds – she knew it wasn't enough to out run a Magician like Honolulu Coralheart.

She needed to come up with a sure-fire strategy, like she did to turn the tables on Desert Thunder…

… But first, she had to do something really important.

"if you abandon your mother as well, I'll disown you, Jojo."

"S-sorry mama. Please wait here in until the fight is over… I won't leave you behind – that is the one thing I cannot do!"

"I don't believe-""

Jojo slammed the closet door to the storage closet where she and her family usually store the futons in the morning. The girl ended up stuffing her mother inside, covering her up in various sizes of futons to both shield her from any shockwave and to hide her.

Yes, Jolyne Jochaum (formerly Kujo) is the daughter of a certain Jojo from the Stardust Crusader Arc, even starring in her own Arc Stone Ocean.

However, she was 5 weeks pregnant. Any unnecessary movement or execissve exercise was bade for the future little brother of Joanna Jochaum, thep protagonist of this new Princess Sword Arc.

"… I'm sorry Mama… Now that I know you're at stake – there's no way I can bring myself to run away."

Of course she felt quilty in leaving behind Larc N. Ciel to face the Magician who easily overpowered both Jojo's Stand and the power of Hamon. The new ability called Magic that could not be proven or explained by science was beyond her limit and comprehension.

Soon, Jojo will suffer the same fate.

"… M…My dream is to grow up to be a beautiful woman… I'll go to university and earn my Chemistry Degree to become a Forensic Scientist… I'll move to Miama and join their CSI group… and I'll run my own private agency when I save up enough money… I will have 3 children, two girls and one boy… my husband must have a tan and a sense of humor."

This useless Jojo was spouting all sort of nonsense as she was gathering things in the master bedroom chamber she was holding herself in within the Jojo Residence. One at a time, she rephrased her desires in her heart, her dream and goals, and the details of what type of family she wanted in the future – even though she was gathering rubbish objects like yarn, clothing, extra stockings, and other sorts of cr*p.

It felt like she lost her marbles and was ready to pack up to leave.

"If I die… I can't reach that future… I won't be able to go to university, I couldn't become a Forensic Scientist… I won't even be alive to even choose who's going to be my husband and father of my two girls and boy if I die here…. I… I don't want to die, there's so much I want to do in this life!"

Jojo was human. Please accept that. Yes, she had a stand she called Dragonforce that could blow up her enemies with Green Flame and Shotguns. Yes, she had a Damphir on her side who could use Hamon. Yes, her mother was the protagonist of the previous Jojo Arc.

But fundamentally… Joanna Jochaum was still a 17 year old teenager in highschool, who is often mistaken as 'that kind of girl' among her peers.

… she was still a child.

"… I have to win… no… I will win… I'll win so hard, I don't have to think about what to write in my will… I'll win so proudly, Mama will finally stop asking me to continue her training from h*ll… I..I will win… I will win… I – WILL – WIIIIIN!"

*BAAAAAAAAAAAANG!*

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!?"

"Hiiii. Are you ready to become Lord DIO's slaver girl?"

"N-no! Do-don't come near me!"

Honolulu Coralheart found Jojo finding her the master bedroom chamber. She arrived even earlier than expected, to the point where Jojo ended up dropping all the clothes, the yarn, and the other cr*p she picked up onto her lap as she fell on her bottom.

This was the end… This was—

"Checkmate little girl."

"Wh-why are you licking your lips and squeezing your hands. D-don't tell me, you swing that way and wish to violate my body?"

"I'll be frank, I'm straight. But after seeing how hot your body and *ss is, I really want to lick and bite you all over… So, take off the skirt."

"NO! DON'T COME OVER! NOT BY 10 STEPS!"

"One, two, ten. Ready or not, here I—"

"Checkmate."

"Heh?"

The one who said Checkmate wasn't Honolulu Coralheart… it was Jojo.

"… What on Earth are you-GUUFFFFFFFFFFF!"

Without warning, the pile of clothing that fell on Jojo's lap sprung alive like a shapeshifting wolf and tackled Honolulu in the face.

"MMMMMMMM!"

To be honest, it was a regular pile of stray clothing that suddenly kicked itself up to cover Honolulu's face. But it was effective to stall her for a good moment.

"ATEMI!"

"GUBOOOOH!"

To allow Jojo throw a simple kick into Honolulu's stomach.

"….Guuuuuuuuuh... Actually, I didn't feel a thing... felt more like a massage really."

"I knew me failing P.E. meant something... uuuuuuuuh."

Tears flowing from her eyes, Jojo ran away from the enemy.

"No use, no use, no use, no use, no—Hmm?"

Honolulu Coralheart wanted to follow after Jojo… but she felt her feet step on something.

It was a strand of yarn - green yarn. Strangely, it was tied all over the air and the pillars, the cieling beams, and all sorts of furniture.

One set tugged at a pair of paint cans that sat on a wooden beam.

"GUBYAAAAAAH!"

Lifting off from their perch, the swinging paint cans took Honolulu in the face. She fell over across the ground, clutching her face… and rolled onto several other threads on the ground.

"HEH? MORE!? GIFUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Sorry, but I'm using the killer technique developed by my grandfather's friend, Mr. Kakyoin... it's called - 20 Meter, Emerald Splash!"

Every green wire in the room tugged at simultaneous ends, releasing a flood of traps that Jojo had set up prior Honolulu barging in. Rigged bras that fired catapults of Steel Balls running through the air; rigged coffee table flipping up to hammer the enemy in the name of Justice; to even triggering prepared improvised arrows made out of mechanical penciles and elastic bands with eraser pieces as bullets.

They all collided into Honolulu Coralheart from multiple directions, beating her up like a crowd of angry fangirls she dissed off.

"S-stop it! You little brat, i'll-Ah!"

Honolulu stumbled from the multi-directional bombardment, her bare foot stepping on one last emerald string. it was linked to the handle of a door that led directly into the attic. It snapped open from her weight, spilling hundreds of old clothing that were stored above for God knows how long.

Mothballs and moth corpses rained down on Honolulu Coralheart's face.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

"… I know this is cruel… but in order to win…"

Just as Honolulu Coralheart dug her way out, Jojo quietly walked over to suddenly sit on the girl's waist. Without warning, she pulled off one of her thighhigh stockings, stretched it a little... and wounded it around Honolulu's neck to strangle her.

"GUH!?"

"In order to win... to win and stay alive..."

"C-can't... breathe... S-stop... I-I give up... I giiiiiive."

"To win, I have to eliminate you."

"..."

"... Sorry. Survival of the fittest."

"nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

No, the last phrase was not a typo. Honolulu Coralheart, the Magician who could make solid paint out of magic from her Spray Cans, was yelling with the voice of a hamsters - cornered by a Black Widow Spider in a locked cage.

No one could here her scream.

"Don't worry. I'll burn a paper doll for you so you won't be lonely in the afterlife... and some paper money.

"help! help! heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!"

Again, only hamsters could hear the poor enemy, and they were powerless to save her.


	27. Chapter 27

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~26~**  
 _ **'Running Scared'**_

* * *

"Nice work, Jojo. This proves you're definitely my daughter."

"M-ma-ma… I almost killed someone. Those aren't the right words to encourage your daughter!"

"M-mother Jolyne. Jojo's right. If weren't from the fact she was bluffing, the enemy could have died from shock."

The situation had changed.

The enemy, Honolulu Coralheart and minion of the dark lord, DIO, was defeated. She could be found lying across the tatami mats, foam spilling out from her mouth.

The last thin imprinted in her mind, was how her entire life played out before your eyes as Jojo strangled her 'to death' with her thigh-high stocking.

No. It was not a victory, not yet.

"A-as much I don't condone your actions, Jojo, I'm glad you were able to knock her out. I've noticed something wrong about her during the fight. Even with her magic, her own physical strength and emotions felt too raw and unhinged."

"Wh-what are you saying? That she was going easy on us.. Oh my gooooood! I-I really don't want to see who well she performs in hunting us down when she's really serious!"

"No! I'm saying she's being manipulated! Controlled!"

"… You mean she's one of those stereotypical bad guys who are brain-washed to kill the protagonist, but once we remove the control over her mind – she'll be our ally."

"… You've been ready too much Mamga Jojo, that pattern of thinking is too frightening… but yes. You can say that."

"W-where's the plug on her so we can jack her out of that brain wash!"

"Jojo! At least let Larc N. Ciel explain the procedure to safely bring the enemy back to normal. Otherwise, youl screw her up!

"Thank you, Mother Jolyne for having so much faith in me."

"Be a good example for my foolish and inexperienced daughter. Don't screw up."

"G-guh! Th-the pressure on my shoulder just got heavy all of a sudden!"


	28. Chapter 28

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~28~**  
 _ **'Brain Bud(diy)'**_

* * *

The Damphir girl, Larc. N. Ciel made a brilliant discovery.

"It's hiding in the enemy's hair. We need to remove it."

"I-if it's lice, I'm out of this picture."

"….. Jojo… Focus."

Larc N. Ciel frowned at the protagonist of the story, before she moved one hand to sweep aside the white hair of Honolulu Coralheart.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOD! IT'S REALLY A LICE!"

"NO! IT'S A BRAIN WORM! IMPLANTED BY DIO HIMSELF!"

Brain Worm. For those of you who are tuning into Jojo's Bizarre Adventure for the first time, let this narrator explain.

DIO had a special power that most villain in the world could never achieve. It was the ability to draw in people to follow his words, his ideals, and his personal goals.

The key power of an influential leader.

Charisma.

Obvious, DIO was overflowing with that trait.

However, regular Charisma is not enough to ensure his followers will stay obedient for the rest of their life. Zero chance of betray, and zero chance of imagining how they will break away from DIO to form their own empire.

The Brain Worm. A sentient biological chip produced from DIO's very own genetic code. It is impaled into the forehead, directly inserted into the brain to connect to the primary location that controls people's recognition of Charisma.

By clicking on that location at full drive, to be easily persuaded by that one man with overflowing charisma, to follow this man by their own will—

-It was no different than being controlled without realizing.

Honolulu Coralheart was his servant based on that theory.

And Larc N. Ciel, Jojo, and Jolyne Jochaum (formerly Kujo),could clearly see a flower-bud like entity sitting on the enemy's forehead.

"… Mama. Does dad still have the Head and Shoulders?"

"Jojo! Medical Shampoo isn't going to cut it! We need to remove it immediately!"

"… Hmm… I've heard about these Brain Buds from my father. It was the time when he had to travel around the world hunting for DIO. There were several members in his group that used to be DIO's servant because of this flower bud."

"H-heh? I-is that true, Mama?"

"Are you insinuating that I am a liar."

"no…"

"Good, I was about to slap you for thinking badly about your own mother."

"…"

Joanna Jochaum, the latest descendant and current protagonist of the Joestar Family, tried to take in the situation.

Regardless of what is going to happen next, it all rested on her shoulder to fix the problem.

"So… What should I do? Larc? Mama?"

"The answer is simple, Jojo, Mother Jolyne… we need to remove it without killing the victim."

"….. So, it's like dismantling a time bomb. Cutting the wrong colored wire will make everything explode badly… right?"

"My father has dealt with this before, with his Stand – Star Platinum. It was known to have the ultimate precision and power to be able to pluck out the Brain Bud that's drilled into the brain core and still have the victim survive…. Unfortunately, my father is somewhere around the world right now, we can't contact him. Even if we did, it would take at most a week before he can come to Paris… By then, this poor Hawaii girl would be lost."

"… So… Mama… Larc…..Could we… you know…. Go into this girl?"

"Jojo! Your mother is pregnant with your future brother – don't talk about this and that."

"I MAY LOOK LIKE A BIMBO TO EVERYONE, BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M REALLY A PERVERT!"

Jojo seethed with suppressed rage after she declared her sense of innocence. True, she was dressed up to look like a cute punk girl, with the chains, bracelets, and rock-theme tartar miniskirt and different-colored stockings, but really she was just a shy little girl who would look perfect with pigtail braids, glasses, and holding a book all the time.

In other words, _**#I'mNotThisKindOfGirl**_.

"I'm saying can't we just, you know, phase into her body and remove the Brain Bud from her head inside?"

"Jojo! This isn't the time to be thinking about naughty things, Shame on you!"

"LISTEN TO ME, LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARC!"

"…. Jojo…. You're a genius."

"Heh?"

"M-mother Jolyne?"

In the Japanese living room of the traditional manor located in Paris, France, Jojo and Larc turned to Jolyne. She looked like she was going to smack both of them with Black Belt Karate moves, but that was really her way of showing she was serious.

"Heirophant Green… My father mentioned of a friend he lost in Cairo, that his Stand had the power to insert itself into people like regular body fluids… When Great Grand Father Joseph Joestar was held captive by a Lover's Stand, some tiny creature that could enter brains – Uncle Kakyoin used an ingenius tactic to counter the Lovers."

"Wh-what is it mother?"

"M-mother Jolyne, you can't be serious about… doing that!?"

"Jojo, you need to use yoru Stand. It's possible to shrink it down to the size of a blood cell to travel through the veins and make your way up to the brain via the brain blood vessels… From there, you can fight the Brain Bud with your micronized Stand… it can work."

"….. Phew. F-for a second, I thought you were asking Jojo to give up her chastity to purify the enemy with a focus ritual or something."

After Larc N. Ciel made that small comment, Jojo and Jolyne stared at her – one horrified and hugging her fragile buddy, the other looking 'I am most amused'.

"A-and you keep calling me a pervert, pervert!"

"I'm a girl!"

"Shame on you, Larc."

"Yes, Mother Jolyne... I'll wash my mouth with soap… *Sniff*…"


	29. Chapter 29

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~29~**  
 _ **'Rolling the Stone'**_

* * *

"Jojo, I'll be joining you in this fight inside of the Hawaii girl's body."

"H-heh? Wh-what do you mean? Y-you're pregnant with my future baby brother, you shouldn't move around too much."

"Don't underestimate your mother. Not only is she too a Stand User – she is that man's daughter. I know what I'm doing."

"…. Okay, Mama."

Jojo gave a firm nod with her mother, Jolyne Jochaum, and gripped her hand into her mother's hand, fingers interlocking.

"So don't you dare disappoint me."

"Y-yes, Mamaaaaaaaa… Uuuuh."

With teary eyes, Jojo shifted her expression into a focused one.

"DRAGON FORCE!"

"Stone Free"

Exploding out from chromatic sparks, the figures of a certain British War Princess and a creature made out of Strings were summoned into the air. Their very presence made Damphir Girl swallow her saliva, hard.

"…. G-godspeed, Jojo, Mother Jolyne."

"Let's go, Jojo!"

"Y-yes, Mama!"

Joanna Jochaum and Jolyne Jochaum both shut their eyes, bowed their heads, and chanted to themselves as if whispering a buddhist prayer.

 _ ***Tora!***_

 _ ***Sha!***_

Both Stands, Dragonforce and Stone Free, grinned, their bodies suddenly shrinking in size. Dragonforce became smaller and smaller, to the point where her entire body was compressed to resemble a cute chibi doll. Stone Free acted differently, turning into a cloud of strings that went from rope thick, to yarn thick, to sewing needle thick, to even smaller than suture wired and kept thinning out.

The second they were the size of an ear-hole – they zoomed in to enter Honolulu Coralheart.

Traveling down the aural cannal, treading through a small hole around the ear drum, moving down the stapes, inches, up the cochlea, down the auditory nerve via the blood vessels, up the cervical spine, pass the cerebellum, riding over to the left brain hemisphere to travel across the corpus callosum—

-They finally arrived to the hippocampus of Honolulu Coralheart to see a giant silver tower.

"…OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! D-DOESN'T THAT NEEDLE BURIED IN THE BRAIN, HUUUUURTS!?"

"Shut up, Jojo. I can't concentrate if you scream like a school girl."

"… But I am a school gi—"

"Ssh!"

"uuuuh."

Dragonforce, the chibi doll, looked up and floated around the silver needle. From its perspective, it resembled a giant tower made out of frozen mercury and it buried itself deep in the cranial core. Removing it by force without professional help would definitely cause collateral damage in the head as well as initiate internal bleeding.

Bad End.

"Mama, what should we do now?"

"Start hitting it with your Stand powers."

"H-heh? L-Larc? I didn't know you have a Stand? H-how did you get here so quickly!?"

"I don't have a Stand."

"…. Then… how?"

"I have Hamon."

Dragonforce raised its eyes, which provided a direct feed to Joanna Jochaum's mental vision. Other than the silver tower of the Brain Bud needle, she could see ripples of orange sparks dancing all over the walls of the brain-space she and Jolyne's Stand were floating in.

Somehow, Larc N. Ciel was using her Ripple Powers to pass her thoughts through the unconscious Honolulu Coralheart's blood stream.

"The true enemy is buried in this location of the brain. Attacking with your Stands can cause serious damage to it, as you are both inside of the brain. The Brain Bud is still an old type, so it's self-defense mechanism is all based on people trying to pull it out from the outside. Hit it with everything you've got and don't hold back."

"…. Then please forgive me, Miss Enemy."

"Jojo, you Stand has the most power and widespread destruction, you focus on breaking down that tower, I'll hande anything that tries to get us."

"Okay Mama, be careful….I..I can do this… I can do this."

"If you mess up, you officially killed this poor Hawaii Girl."

"MAMA! IF YOU'RE TRYING TO ENCOURAGE ME TO DO BETER, THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO IT! G-GUH! – DRAGONFORCE, GO!"

 _ ***TORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!***_

With an excited roar, the British War Princess Stand got straight to work. It pulled out its supernatural shotgun from the air, pumped the cartridge into the chamber, and started filling the entire space with explosive Green Flame.

 _ ***TORA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Each shot it made snapped through the armor of the silver tower, kicking in webs of fissure after another. Audible snapping and cracking sounds could be heard echoing all over the brain space, and it looked like it was going to collapse after another push.

"Sh*t! Jojo! Mother Jolyne, this Brain Bud seems to be updated with an internal self-defense mechanism! Evasive maneuvers!"

"EEEK!"

Jojo let out a scream, even if her body is safe and sound in the Japanese living room, kneeling next to an unconscious Honolulu Coralheart. It was because the images she received via her Stand was broadcasting a flurry of red tentacles with armor-piercing tips that splattered out of the silver tower like blood.

They whipped all over the place, arriving too much and too fast for Dragonforce to keep up with erasing it with its Green Flame attack.

"Don't you dare touch my Daughter's Stand."

Jolyne Jochaum's Stand Stone Free, rushed in and split its body apart. It unravelled as if it was a figurine made entirely out of strings and the threads launched in every direction like a flurry of missiles in a flying circus. They smashed into each of the tentacles, intercepting their flight path, and caused both the flurry of tentacles and missiles of threads to reflect off various direction.

Stone Free recollected itself to return to its original form, floating in front of Dragonforce – as if wanting to protect the Chibi Princess Stand.

"Keep your head down, Jojo, there's two of us, remember?"

"Y-yes, Mama. I'll be more careful."

"… Hah-hah. That's my girl."

In the outside world, Jolyne hide a grin from Jojo's focused eyesight, her fingers rubbing quietly against her daughter's hands.

"Jojo! Mother Jolyne! It's my turn to slip a hand into this fight! Brain Circuit – OVERDRIVE!"

A pulse of orange sparks danced across the neural stems and lining through the brain cells around the 'walls' and 'ground'. It pulsed all over the space, forcing the tenctacles to burn up into solar flares and disintegrate into molecular ashes.

The way leading to the dying silver tower (Brain Bud) was opened clear for the two Stands to charge.

"Let's go! Jojo!"

"Right behind you, Mama!"

"Once more - OVERDRIIIIIIIIIIIVE!"


	30. Chapter 30

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~30~**  
 _ **'Take Me Home, Country Roads'**_

* * *

Right off the bat, Jojo messed up on her timing.

"GYAAAA!"

"JOJO!"

Jolyne screamed out loud when she saw her daughter tip over like a log in the outside world, collapsing on her side.

In the space of Honolulu Coralheart's brain, where the fight was taking place, the enemy and allied forced were caught in a fierce deadlock.

Dragonforce, Stone Free, and Larc N. Ciel's Hamon were pushing back the internal self-defense mechanisms of red tenctacles that attacked them while they assaulted the silver tower (brain needle). Right before Dragonforce could deliver the finishing blow, a clump of tentacles punched the Chibi Princess out of the air and she fell down a deep chasm.

It was like the Laurentien Abyssal, located within the space of a human brain.

Jojo's Stand fell right in, along with her consciousness.

"JOJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Mother Jolyne! Behind you! VESSEL CRIMSON – OVERDRIIIIIIIVE!"

As Stone Free dove toward the chasm to catch the tiny British War Princess with its threads, a surge of Solar Orange raged over the brain space to eliminate the red tentacles that were trying to grab Stone Free. They were easily incinerated, but more came out of the blue and grabbed onto Stone Free – just as its string was about to grab the tiny princess stand.

Dragonforce was lost into the abyss.

"YOU GOD-D*MN SON OF A B**********************************TCH!"

Tears flooding from her eyes, Jolyne Jochaum placed evey ounce of concentration into her control over her micronized Stand – ripping the sh*t out of the red tentacles with the fury of a Mama Bear.

….

…

…

"… Ow…"

Jojo woke up. Feeling pain all over her body, she tried to sit up on the tatami mat to…. Why is the tan-colored tatami mats all red, wet, and squishy… Ah.

"Oh… my… gooooooooooooood…"

The girl let those small words out of her stuttering lips – when she realized she was sitting in the bottom of the brain chasm.

Someone, more than her consciousness was drawn out of her body and was found sitting at the pitiful end of the abyss. Her inner self resembled how she look as a human, so there was no need for any complex explantion of how the ego, super ego, or the id, of a human brain looks like (phew).

So, Jojo found herself sitting across the bottom… accompanied by someone.

"Ah! Dragonforce! Noooo!"

The girl whirled around, seeing her Chibi Princess Stand somehow landing head first into the brain cells as if it were mud. Its tiny feet were kicking about, her skirt flipped open like a blooming flower.

"S-stop thrashing or everyone will see you panties…. Wait, my Stand is a representation of my desires… so technically it's an alternate version of me….. S-Stop thrashing or everyone will see OUR panties! Kuuuuuuuu!"

After much struggling, Jojo successfully yanked out the Chibi Stand out from the dirt – as if playing tug-o-war with an ostrich. However, her physical prowess could only rival an infant baby, so she fell back from her own momentum.

"…..H… Honolulu… C-C-Coralheart!? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"… Who… are you?"

Jojo gasped when she saw something she least expected.

Lying on the ground, seeing the world upside down – she saw a naked Honolulu Coralheart hanging in mid-air by a series of red tentacles filled with flesh-cutting thorns.

Those thorns cut deep into her skin, drawing blood that trickled down her bare delicious-chocolate tan colored skin and off her toes.

A blank look was in her eyes, as if in a trance, and she was hanging limply as if caught in a random netting.

A look of silent suffering was painted in her eyes, but it couldn't show up on her tired face.

"… How… do you know my name?"

"U-um… We're friends! Y-yes, we are! W-we go to the same highschool!"

"You're uniform is different than mine."

"… I'm sorry, it was a lie."

Jojo frowned, now trying to think of a better response. In this situation, hearing that you've been taken control over by an evil entity to go off happily killing people is not something anyone like Honolulu Coralheart would like to hear. So the reason for the lie was very simple.

"… Did you… go to Emerald Flower Elementary?"

"… H-heh? H-how did you know!?"

"Jojo…"

"….. a…. Aah.."

"The smell of your shampoo... I remember you…I've missed you so much..."

"Y...you're Jessica Waikiki!? F-from Kindergarten!? Y-you were always sitting next to me in class, lunch, and recess - just so you can cuddle and smell my hair!"

"I couldn't resist the smell of your shampoo… E-even now, I can still smell it…."

"Y… you knew who I am… and someone used you to try and kill me?"

"… I… I did?... I'm… I'm so sorry."

Honolulu Coralheart, the Magician who could use supernatural powers through her spray cans that can paint an element of a given color and servant of DIO – cried.

Thick tears rolled down her cheeks, dripping off her chin to mix with the blood that soaked her body ripped by the thorns.

"I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to hurt you… I… I had always wanted to see you again after you moved from Los Angeles in the First Grade… I… I really wanted to smell your hair again… "

"Jessica…"

"He told me that I can find you once more, no matter how big the world was. He said that if I follow him, I will definitely find the one I call Jojo again.

"… Who?"

"DIO."

Joanna Jochaum clenched her fist, so tight even her hand's consciousness was bleeding from her piercing nails. The girl's hair began to sway as if the abyss breathed air…. And a giant black cloud radiated from the girl's body.

Killing intent.

"… I'll save you… Jessica… I promise… I'll free you, right here… right now. Even if it means taking my life."

Crawling from behind the bound consciousness of Honolulu Coralheart (Jessica Waikiki), a large demon eye-ball appeared. It used its spider like legs to climb up from behind the dangling girl, its thin tips piercing deeper into her arms and chest without a care.

It gave a hissing sound, one that would make even a Basilisk bite its tongue in fear.

And the consciousness of Honolulu Coralheart, the victim of this Brain Bud, only smiled with a red tear falling from her eyes.

"Thank you… Jojo."

"DRAGONFORCE!"

 _ ***TORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!***_

With a burst of raging energy, the Chibi Princess Stand inflated into its original form as a beautiful British War Princess. She pulled out her magical Shotgun, furiously shoving one crystal shell after another into the chamber with sleight-of-hand movements, and primed the weapon for attack.

"GREEN FLAME!"

 _ ***TORA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RA- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!***_

The eyeball never stood a chance.

When it summoned out hundred of solver needles from all over its body like a demon porcupine – the bolts of Green Flame punched clean through its eyes. The rest came to rip the creature apart, like a wooden block in front of a Gatling Gun.

Holes after holes tore whatever was left of the eyeball apart, to the point where it erased everything. The tentacles that bound the consciousness of Honolulu Coralheart were shredded like confetti, and they eventually dropped the girl from their hold.

Joanna Jochaum, Jojo, was already racing forward to catch her.

"… Hello… and good bye…. Jojo."

"I – WILL – TAKE – YOU -HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"


	31. Chapter 31

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~31~**  
 _ **'Sweet Home, Alabama (Paris)'**_

* * *

"Ha-ha-ha! That was a close call. A second later and I would have become a vegetable. *Munch* *Munch* *Munch*."

"J-Jessica.. N-no, Honolulu! You shouldn't eat something as salter as a Soy Cracker, not after you had that ridiculous brain surgery!"

Jojo had returned to the original world, back in her original body, and sitting in her original Japanese living room.

The fight in the manor and in the human brain was over. The Brain Bud was successfully removed.

So, what better way to celebrate a double victory in the same day by having store-bought Senmei Crackers, on sale Day Old Bread, and specialy made Red-Bean Green Tea (Jolyne's new specialty).

Sitting at the small table Kotatsu table (it's cold in Paris, even near the end of Summer), was the Protagonist Joanna Jochaum, the Mother, Jolyne Jochaum (formerly Kujo), the Hamon User and Dhamphir Larc N. Ciel, and their newest member in the party – Magician Honolulu Coralheart.

As of now, she is no longer flagged as a killer enemy.

"You're so mean, Jojo. You never said anything about moving out of town in the middle of First Grade. You were the only person who would let me smell their hair, so I cried for an entire month after I found out you left me. Shame on you."

"I-I'm sorry. I was actually on a very long summer vacation as my father had work to do with the LAPD. My mother didn't want me to waste the entire year playing, so I went to the same Kingdergarten as you. When my father was down just as I was in the middle of First grade, mama just decided to move back to Paris…"

"…. You're so mean, Aunty Jolyne."

"Mmm. Bite me."

"Mother Jolyne, have some more Tea."

No matter how you look at the situation, this gathering looked more like a house-warming party than a celebration of a heavy supernatural battle of Stands, Dhamphir, and Magicians.

Even so, Jolyne Jochaum cooly drank her home-made Red Bean Green Tea, chewing on the boiled red beans as if it was a Red Bean Desert.

"So, let me get this straight, Honolulu. You were coerced to follow DIO and he implanted a Brain Bud on the promise it will lead you to find Jojo, yes?"

"*Munch* *Munch* *Gulp* That's pretty much the information in a nutshell. I was very down, still depressed how Jojo left me even throughout my highschool life. Somehow, I ended up taking the wrong way home and ended up in one of the many branches belonging to that man, DIO. It was there that he told me I would definitely be reunited with Jojo."

"Mother Jolyne. I don't trust this woman. She tried to kill you and Jojo without mercy. If stopped her, she would have finished the job soon enough."

"Oh, by the way. I'm still p*ssed off about that you shooting a bobby pin at my face. Yeah, I remember that bit of detail. So pay for my facial damages in cash. $300 grand and not a penny less!"

"G-guh! I-it was an act of self-defense, even if you were under the influence! I'm clearly in the right. Also, you kicked me in the gut for about 152 times. You should be paying for my medical fees!"

In the argument between the Magician and Damphir, the protagonist paused in sipping her tea to look up, blinking.

"But, Larc. Aren't you half a vampire?"

"Oooh. Me not being trust worthy eh? I do recall that you were once the loyal servant to DIO, without needing a Brain Bud to listen to his beck and call like a kitty."

"Th-that was a long time ago! I-I no longer follow that monster. F-from now on, I am Mother Jolyne's daughter!"

"NO, LARC! I'M HER DAUGHTER! OUR BLOOD EVEN MATCHES!"

"SHUT UP, JOJO!"

In the three-way battle royale between the three young and foolish girls, a certain mother stopped drinking her tea with a sigh.

"...Good grief."

This was definitely one big happy family.


	32. Chapter 32

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~32~**  
 _ **'Wake Me Up In September 20XX'**_

* * *

"… DIO is trying to revive himself? And he needs my body to make it work!?"

"That is correct… Didn't your trust worthy Damphir tell you that bit of detail, Jojo?"

"….."

"Larc, do you have anything to say?"

"I-it was a rush scenario! Damphir or not, there's no way I could give you a 20 page summary worth of information while we were constantly under attack. This is the type of dialogue that needs both parties to sit downand listen!"

Larc N. Ciel slapped the Japanese table, making the plates of Soy Crackers and Red Bean Green Tea jumping. She wasn't angry, rather, she had difficulty in controlling her raging emotions when flustered. Could be a Damphir thing.

"T-to put it bluntly, DIO has set up several key groups around the world to draw power from the Earth. Th-this sounds a bit weird, but he also plans on collecting energy directly from the sun to rebuild his body."

"That bit I can explain. It seems that thought DIO is nothing more than a living brain of his former glory, he picked up rumors of some creature that too could only tread under the night – able to conquer the sun itself."

Larc N. Ciel and Honolulu Coralheart, two former members of the enemy faction, gave their two cents to what is about to come around in this story.

"… I'm still confused, so please explain one girl at a time. Larc, you first."

"DIO has set up various groups controlling a series of energy harvesting towers. They're connected to strategic locations across the globe that could draw direct thermal energy from below the Earth's crust. He plans to—"

"Okay, next girl."

"GOD-D*MN IT JOJO!"

"Yes, yes, yes. DIO is using both the powers of Science and Magic to make this energy collection work. By converting the raw power into a form of soul or blood energy, he can absorb it and rebuild his body. This process is faster than drinking the blood of one innocent person at a time. So you see—""

"Time's up. Larc."

"Kuuh! So mean!"

"Inorder for this to work, hes' sending his best minions and hired hand to capture you, Jojo. He believes that the body of a Joestar is the best host for his revival. That man has set his eyes on you."

"Uuuh. If a super-evil-villain is one thing I dislike, it's the super perverted stalker types."

"LISTEN TO US, JOJO!"

Larc N. Ciel smashed the table again, spilling her Red Bean Green Tea. She ended up getting struck on the head by Jolyne's Stand [], who dropped a large Karate Chop onto the girl's head. It knocked her out instantly.

… Jojo and Honolulu ignored it with frightening ease, all the while going over a battle plan.

"The final piece of the puzzle is the solar energy he is gathering… He is finally attempting to acquire the power to be able to walk in the sun."

Jojo swallowed her dry mouth, as Honolulu continued with a serious voice.

"There was a lost rumor or legend about this man who was put to slumber for 10 000 years. He too was only able to wander the night and had a strong weakness to the radiance of the sun – but he developed a Mask to overcome that only weakness."

"The Stone of Aja."

Jojo and Honolulu flinched, turning to Jolyne Jochaum. She sipped at her homebrew tea again, and bit onto the edge of a Soy Cracker.

"Great-Grandfather Joseph told it to my father, who shared it with me. The Stone of Aja was a creation of this 10 000 year old man you speak of. It's designed to focus the purity of the sun's ray to power the one stone mask that could make him invincible even to the sun, and transcend God's territory… The Pillar Man – Kars."

This time, the two girls swallowed their dry mouths.

"So… a Vampire… that could walk around in the sunlight?"

"Yup."

"OH MY GOOO—MMMPH!?"

Jolyne Jochaum sighed, shoving a stack of Rice Crackers into her own daughter's mouth to shut her up.

"If my theory is correct, DIO wants to become Kars… my guess even beyond the power of the strongest Pillar Men."

"It's like turning a Nuclear Bomb into a human being with the mind of a psychopath."

"Mmmm…"

Jojo moaned as her stuffed mouth was impossible to clear up from the stack of Rice Crackers stuck in her jaws. Even biting them was difficult. So she reserved herself to sitting at her spot on the table sulking.

She was sulking because she knew what was going to happen next.

"Jojo… If you don't stop DIO, he'll destroy the Earth. His plan to collect energy from the world core is killing it, like harvesting one pit of crude oil after another without a break. Eventually, all the life will be sucked out of the planet and it will collapse itself."

"….."

While Jojo remained silent about this new life mission, Larc N. Ciel woke up with a bump on her head.

"Jojo… You have to do it. There's no other way to stop him. Only you can defeat him."

"…. Mmmmm…"

After a short pause, Jojo gathered the strength needed to crush the Rice Crackers in her mouth and started to munch on it. She gave the information a long moment to sink into her mind.

To be honest, the idea was really simple. She was targeted, the big bad is doing something that would kill the world. Only the protagonist (herself) can stop the big bad.

True End.

"I refuse. There's no benefit for me. If I save the word, I get no thanks. If I try to be a hero, every one think's I'm just a busybody who can't keep my nose out of people's business. Just the other day, I tried to scare off a shady looking man, only to be slapped by his girlfriend I thought he was harassing."

Jojo's small shoulder slouched by 45 degress.

"… No one in my school likes me. They all think I'm that kind of girl who uses her body to get money and presents from defenseless old and rich men. Everyone believes I've slept with all the guys and teachers in the school, both male and female. And they keep gossiping how I'm a daughter of some Yakuza clan."

"….. I'll cut them down."

"Please don't Mama. That will only serve to prove their theory."

Jojo sighed, her shoulders folding over another 20 degrees.

"No one wants me to do anything… they all just want to stab knives into my back and talk trash about me. I really don't have any noble reason to save these f**kers."

Jolyne Jochaum lifted her hand… to take a sip of her Red Bean Green Tea. She didn't bother to stop Jojo from swearing.

They both knew the pain of being alive in a world that mistreats you.

"…. But."

Joanna Jochuam raised her shoulder, her head, and her eyes. A powerful gleam was in her shoulder.

"I have nothing else better to do. So might as well make myself useful."

Larc N. Ciel and Honolulu Coralheart fell over at their seats. Their expectation shattered.

"J-Jojo! Please come up with a better motivation! If you walk into a battle with that half-*ssed reason, the enemy will easily slaughter you and violate your corpse!"

"Th-that's too graphic, Larc!"

"The Vampire B*tch is right. It's not different than walking into a minefield relying on fake statisitcs that you wouldn't step on one eve if you were blindfolded!"

"I-it's that too much of a daring! N-not even a professional stuntman would be that stupid!"

"THEN WHAT DO YOU REALLY WANT!?"

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE ANY OF YOU!"

Larc and Honolulu recoiled as Jojo screamed out the truth in her heart. The protagonist blushed, but bore the embarrassment as she kept yelling.

"Larc! Honolulu! You two are the only closest thing I have to call a friend. We've talked more than 10 words altogether, I think that's fate saying I'm going to be stuck with you two for the rest of my life!"

"…"

"…"

"… If… if I don't do anything to stop DIO from killing the planet, or keep him from reviving…. That means I lose everything… my mother… my father… my future baby brother… and both of you included."

"Jojo…"

"Jojo…"

Larc N. Ciel and Honolulu Coralheart, Damphir and Magician, exchanged glances and a small nod. They gave their answer together.

"You're a god-d*mn idiot."

"Sigh. Better and idiot who tried than an idiot who sat around and did nothing…I.. I'm willing to take on this quest… so please take good care of me."

With that, Jojo confirmed her resolve with a small and humble bow.

Then, Jolyne Jochaum set her cup onto the table, clean and empty.

"I'm coming with you."

"No! Mama, you can't! You're five weeks pregnant with my little brother!"

"This DIO *sshole tried to kill me through his apprentice when I was stuck in that Prison Fort… Now, he's targeting my daughter and is planning to steal your body."

The clay cup in Jolyne's hand – shattered magnificently. As if to send the message home, the pieces hit Honolulu and Larc in the forehead.

"How the h*ll do you expect a mother like me to sit back and watch him violate you."

"Th…that's too extreme, A-Aunty Jolyne."

"M-mother Jolyne! P-please breathe, or else you'll rupture a vessel in your brain! I-it'll be bad for the baby!"

Jolyne Jochaum shrugged off their comments – sweeping a hand across the table. All the tea and snacks splashed over Jojo. Larc, and Honolulu, drenching their white t-shirts to stick beautifully to the frames of their body.

And the mother of the Jochaum Family (Joestar Bloodline) pulled out a large and worn out map from her back pocket.

"M-mama… isn't this—"

"Yes. It's Great-Grandfather Joseph's map, the same one he used when he and my father travelled around the world to reach Cairo, where DIO once hiding."

"… Wow… Grandpa's map…"

With the eyes of a child on Christmas day, Jojo stared at the piece of Joestar history right before her on the Japanese table, in a traditional manor in the middle of Paris, France.

Jolyne Jochaum made the necessary battle plans.

"We're heading to Los Vegas."

"… Aunty Jolyne. I don't mean to ruin your hopes, but – this isn't the time for a family vacation."

"We need to find Joseph Joestar… he's in a retirement home there. We're going to take the next flight straight to Los Vegas and acquire more detail on the enemy."

"M-mother Jolyne?"

"Grandad Joseph and my father have first-hand experience in fighting with DIO. We don't know the full background of our enemy, what level of power he had and how far he could go. Who better to get the necessary intel than directly from the horse's mouth… Besides, Grandad Joseph isn't entirely senile yet… Hopefully."

"Mama. When was the last time you saw him?"

"10 years ago."

"We're screwed."

"Say that one more time, and I'll disown you, Jojo."

"Yes, mamaaaaaaa…. Uuuuuuh…"

 **… And so, begins Jojo's Bizarre Adventure.**

"Before we see him, I want to stop by at the MGM grand. They say that a pregnant woman brings good luck, so I would like to score a Jackpot for my future son's university tuition while I have the chance."

"… Excuse me, I need to leave and pack my clothing."

"No time. We're going now."

"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

…

…

 **[==PRINCESS SWORD==]**


	33. Chapter 33 - S2

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~33~**  
 _ **'Viva Las Vegas~!'**_

* * *

"Jojo, stop squirming. I can't read if you keep knocking into my elbow."

"I-I'm trying Mama."

Joanna Jochaum was the current descendant of the Joestar Family. Her mother was none other than the previous protagonist of the Joestar Conflict – Jolyne Kujoh (now married as Jochaum).

On the same plane they were riding directly towards Las Vegas from their home of Paris, France, the two heroes of the Joestar Family are once again setting off on another quest around the world.

So let's begin.

"Jojo."

"I-I said I'm trying Mama! But this seat is too small, even for a 140 girl like me! There is zero elbow room! Why can't we just buy First Class tickets where the seating isn't the size of a 2 by 2 meter packing box!"

"Are you ridiculous? I'm saving up for the dowry of my foolish daughter. If you turn 31 and still not married, than you can use your wedding funds to buy a private jet."

"I highly doubt even saving up $15 a day by the time I hit 29 and a half would make the cut! Either way, that comment hurts my pride!"

Jolyne Jochaum sighed, before she rolled up the baby magazine she was ready to hit Joanna Jochaum like a Kendo Stick.

"GUBYAAAAH! S-such power!? E-even though we're only an inch away from each other and locked in our seats!"

"Never underestimate the power of a One-Inch hit. If Bruce Lee can snap a board like that, why can't I do the same."

"Please Mama, don't. I'll die if you use your full strength."

"Nonsense. You couldn't even survive 3% of my power."

"…"

So for the rest of the flight to Las Vegas, the heroine of the story ordered another blanket to curl up under it – and cried.

"NO JUSTICE!"

Let's begin…. _ **Jojo's Bizarre Adventure**_.


	34. Chapter 34

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~34~**  
 _ **'Phobias and Phobics'**_

* * *

On the side note. Jojo acquired allies into her adventuring party.

"Hey, Vampire girl are you okay?"

"Sh-shut up Hawaii b*tch!"

On the same plane with Joanna and Jolyne Jochaum were two unique individuals.

Hamon Fighter and Half-Vampire, Larc N. Ciel, along with Magician and former servant of DIO, Honolulu Coralheart.

They both possess unique assortment of power and skills that would make expert military soldiers go _'oh h*ll no'_ and walk away as if nothing happened.

… Still, they were human at heart.

"Oh? Are you suggesting you have a fear of heights?"

"Sh-shut up! D-don't talk to me, b*tch! M-mind your own business and eat your nuts!"

"Oooh. How erotic~ ."

"Screw you!"

Larc N. Ciel could be found in the seat behind the heroine and the heroine's mother – all coiled up in thousands of airplane blankets. If the flight attendants on board weren't the ones who gave her the blankets, they would have thought an alien cocoon was riding on the plane right now.

Honolulu Coralheart on the other hand was find. She even offered to switch places with Larc to get the lucky port-view. Currently, she was snacking on several packs of peanuts, macadamia nuts, and salted mixed nuts..

"Want a walnut? I heard it calms the nerves. Oh and did you know it's also a nice ingredient for an aphrodisiac."

"GO AWAY!"

Every now and then, the Hawaii-themed Magician would tear off a blanket or two and shove the Damphir's face into the port window… every time the plane tilts the view to see the stratosphere.

"UWOOOOOH! TH-THIS FEELING OF HAVING MY SOUL SUCKED OUT! S-STOP IT! I CAN'T BREATHE! STOP THE PLANE! STOP THE PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE!"

"That's payback for kicking my lovely little #ss last time. Tee-hee."

"I'LL KILL YOU—UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! THAT ISLAND IS TOO FAR DOWN! TOO FAR DOOOOOWN!"

And the comedy routine continued throughout the flight.


	35. Chapter 35

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~35~**  
 _ **'Sora Iro Days'**_

* * *

"Attention please. Attention please. Would the people sitting in Seats 251 A, B and Seats 252 E, F, transfer themselves to the First Class Seating Area. Thank you and have a Magical Day. Jim Winks~ ."

"… Mama. My prayers have been answered."

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Out of the blue, the flight's PA system ran the stereotypical xylophone ringtone and made the aforementioned announcement in a charming voice of a peppy girl. The seating numbers just so happened to be Joanna Jochaum, Jolyne Jochaum, Larc N. Ciel, and Honolulu Coralheart.

"Unless this plane sets down on ground zero, I'm never leaving my seat."

"Not even for the toilet? This is a 22 hour flight you know."

Larc N. Ciel, all bundled up, and Honolulu Coralheart, still snacking on peanuts, perked their heads up to the announcement as well. They too had a grim look on their face (with Larc's hidden under the blanket).

It felt like a trap on multiple degrees.

 **One** , this was the enemy and they were culling them in like sheepss to a wolf's den.

 **Two** , this was genuine but the enemy hidden on board would take advantage of their transfer.

 **Three** , this was genuine, no enemy, and everyone in the plane would hate them.

"… Meh. Hater's are going to hate anyways. Might as well enjoy the show."

"DON'T PULL ME FROM MY SEAT! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Honolulu Coralheart was the first to make her move. She stuffed the rest of her mixed nut packages down her blouse, adjusted her lovely chest to keep the items well hidden, and dragged the cocoon that was Larc N. Ciel across the aisle.

Joanna Jochaum couldn't stop flinching to Larc's screams.

"… Mama?"

"… Alright. You can go play in the First Class area."

"YAY!"

Like a child who got bored and wanted to run around the restaurant, Joanna Jochaum jumped out of her seat and made a beeline for First Class.

"… Why did I give birth to such an idiot girl?"

Saying those dangerous words, Jolyne Jochaum rose from her seat…. But never walked away from it. Rather, she looked down at her stomach.

"…. Traitor."

Quick note. Jolyne was not 5-Weeks pregnant. Rather, it was the fault of this narrator for getting the stages wrong. So after properly going through medical school, the accurate baby bump size would be a good 26 weeks pregnancy.

In other words, Jolyne's tummy was so round, it blocked her from getting out of the narrow seat without breaking both her baby or the chair in front of her. Please don't add in the comments of _'how did she get in the first place, man? It makes no sense'_ that's Deux Ex Machinima physics that's beyond this narrator... so... yeah.

"… Sh*t."

Best not to swear at 25 weeks of pregnancy, the baby can here you.

"Shiitake mushrooms then."

That's… never mind.


	36. Chapter 36

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~36~**  
 _ **'Cirque du DarkMagic'**_

* * *

The First Class Area of the Boeing 747 Passenger Plane was a beautiful – trap.

"N-noooo! S-stop licking my arms and legs! I-iyaaaaaaaanh~♥!"

The First Class Lounge was completely emptied. Either the flight attendants has ushered them out of the plane before it took off, or they refused high-roller patrons from gaining access to the plane beforehand.

That or hundreds of other methods that are too gruesome to put in a teen-rated story without upgrading it to M-Rated, let's just keep it at that.

And those said flight attendants – instantly tackled Joanna Jochaum the second she passed through the First Class red curtains in a large human dog-pile.

Note: they were all gorgeous females of various Ethnic origin.

"Aaaah! M-my ears! No, please don't lick them! It-it's getting all wet! D-don't take off my stockings! Th-they're my only line of defense against the American cold! M-my skirt, don't rip it, it's the only one I have! Aaaanh! Not my neck! Th-that's my weak spooooooooooooooooooooooooooot~♥!"

Giving off a… ahem, peculiar scream, Joanna was eaten alive by the horde of zombie flight attendant girls…

… Oh my god they're really zombies… but why are they only interesting in molesting her?

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THIS ISN'T YOUR DOING!?"

Uuuuh – Avast! A servant of DIO has appeared!

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! KYAAA!"

"Hiii~★. Do you like the love party I made for you? See? Even your Hawaii friend is enjoying the show."

"HONOLULU YOU TRAITOR!"

It can't be helped. The Hawaii-themed Magician had too many peanuts. A nosebleed was obvious. Please don't blame her.

"Now, how should I make this party even more exotically exciting? I wonder?"

At the front of the First-Class seating area, was a peculiar Flight Stewardess who sat upon a moving silver tray that should hold expensive snacks and wine, not a lovely round bottom. Full pink and black frames, high-class pantyhose that looked like a second layer of beautiful skin, sparkling pink stiletto shoes, and a flight attendant cap with a dove symbol on the top.

In one of her gloves hands, she held a horsewhip.

She was—

"Hiiiiiii. The name's Jana'Maya Darkmagic of the Darkmagic Family. You can call me Jim, it's also a family name. So, are you ready for a whipping little girl~★?"

"PERVERT!"

"Iyaaaanh~♡. You flatter me!"

And so a new battle 100 000 miles in the sky – begins now.

"DRAGONFORCE!"

"Tee-hee. Have a Magical Day★!"


	37. Chapter 37

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~37~**  
 _ **'Joestar Family Vs Darkmagic Family'**_

* * *

"Jojo! What the h*ll are you staring around for? Start shooting!"

"Hey! Don't push the poor girl! After that zombie molestation attack – she's already at her mental limits."

Larc N. Ciel and Honolulu Coralheart entered the scene with a vengeance. He Damphir girl did a barrel roll across the ground, before flicking out her Popsicle-like Nunchakus around to wield the power of Hamon. While the Magician whipped out her spray cans from her sleeves and skirt to cast magical colors to add onto the offense.

Only Jojo was left behind and staring at this fight with shaking eyes.

"JOJO!"

"I… I can't do it!"

Jojo was hesitating to attack the enemy, and it was for a very good reason.

"Smart girl, Miss Jojo. I'm glad you realized the moment you summoned your little Stand character – I've held everyone on this plane hostage in an instant."

Jojo's stand was Dragonforce, a Celestial spirit in the form of a British War princess. She wielded a shotgun that could spit out Green Flames and devour her opponents without a second thought.

Yet that Stand couldn't bring herself to shoot. Rather, it was Jojo who couldn't bring herself to shoot.

The battlefield was on an airliner. Carrying over 893 passengers, including her mother Jolyne Jochaum.

Over a setting 10 000 miles above ground zero.

The theory was the same about shooting a regular gun in a similar situation.

Jana 'Jim' Darkmagic, the enemy of this story, smiled on that wonderful deduction.

"You'll blow up the jet, Jojo. Just so you could bring down the hammer of justice to smite the darkness that embodies me… So long as you sacrifice all 893 passengers on board this vessel – than it's your victory."

"I CAN'T FIGHT HER UNDER THIS CONDITION!"

"UGYAAAAH!"

"UWOOOP!?"

After Jojo screamed out, her two comrades were thrown right past her and landed into the First Class seats.

Even if they stood three strong, one Hamon Fighter, Magician, and Stand User, they still had to get through a mini-horde of zombie stewardess…

And one Boss Magician.

Who was going to win this fight?

"If you bend over and give me your body in the name of DIO, I might let your mother off the plane first. But I can't guarantee if the plane is on the tarmac by that time if I did."

"….. I'll kill you."

Let a new style of Modern Warfare begin.


	38. Chapter 38

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~38~**  
 _ **'Special Operations Girl'**_

* * *

Jojo was just your regular highschool girl. She wasn't trained to fight along side Navy SEALS, fight a small army in the jungle, nor did she have any experience in fighting on the streets as a delinquent.

Just normal.

"DRAGONFORCE!"

"SH*T! SHE FIGURED OUT AN ALTERNATE ATTACK!?"

That didn't mean Jojo was going to give up without a nasty catfight.

"GUBFFFFFF!?"

Jim Darkmagic tried to counter a blow, but missed her timing and receiving it slamming into her fine gut. It came as the form of the butt end of a rifle. A shotgun.

Swung like a baseball bat.

 _ ***TORAAAAAAA!***_

Dragonforce whipped her ballistic weapon around like a club and continued to thrash out at Jim Darkmagic. The assault kept flailing at the Magician until she was caught in a corner.

The flurry of baseball bat blows continued, non-stop. Like a wild fighter punching the cr*p out of his opponent in the corner of the ring. No referee to stop the madness.

 _ ***TORA!* - *TORA!* - *TORA!* - *TORA!* - *TORAAAAAAAAAAA!***_

"Y-YOU PSYCHOPATH!"

"…I won't let you hurt my mother."

Jojo stood behind Dragonforce, watching this illegal onslaught with a straight face. A dead glow was in her eyes, and the atmosphere dropped by several degrees.

The wrath of a daughter's love for her beloved mother.

No one can beat that.

"BENIGN TRANSPOSITION!"

Jim Darkmagic cried out under the flurry of blows and waved her hand. An object slipped out from no where and landed into her hand.

Like magic. It came in the form of a Horsewhip.

 _*FWIP!*_

"JOJO! S-STOP! STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

".. Heh?"

Jojo finally snapped out of her berserker mode, and realized a big mistake.

The one she was hitting was suddenly switched to Larc N. Ciel. The Damphir was not at all ready to take on Dragonforce's beating.

"Dragonforce! Stop! Ceasefire! Th-that's a friendly! A friendly!"

*… Tora?*

"Don't hit Larc with a confused look!"

"Ha-ha-ha. You heroes are surely out of date. With the power of Magic, anything is possible."

Jojo spun around to the familiar voice. It definitely belonged to Jim Darkmagic, but she found it impossible to find the girl to be right behind everyone in a timespan of one second.

Yet lo and behold, Jim Darkmagic was sitting on the on-flight food cart with one crossed leg over the other. As she had spare time, she picked up a food tray and ate the steamed Vegetables. It wasn't the fact she was a vegetarian, it's just the airplane chicken was super dry.

"Benign Transposition. I get to switch places with one target I've set my eyes on. Of course I would choose a friend of yours."

"I won't let you leave this plane."

"Oh. Big threats, for such a small mouth. Maybe I should stuff a gag in it and make you beg… no, no, no. You need to call me Master first."

Jojo just ignored her. Instead of calling out to Dragonforce, she flung her own fist at the enemy Magician instead.

"Switch~"

"Eh?... WAIT JOJO!"

*WHAM!*

"HO-HONOLULU!?

"Guwaaaaaah~!"

Jojo flinched. Right before her fist could make contact with Jim Darkmagic's face – Honolulu Coralheart was thrown into her place instead. She took the full brunt of the attack and was instantly knocked out with a weird deflating sound.

"… I always wanted… to see … Montana."

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!"

After the two heroes gave out their own references in such a depressing situation, nothing but laughter could be heard.

"God you guys are idiots!"

And Jim Darkmagic continued the mini-zombie apocalypse of flight stewardess onboard the flight.


	39. Chapter 39

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~39~**  
 _ **'Science vs Magic'**_

* * *

"… Wires?"

Jojo made a discover… after she hit her friends by accidentally 6 more times.

Everytime she called for Dragonforce to bat Jim Darkmagic or throw a punch at the enemy Magician, she had the ability to switch her position with anyone she saw. Darkmagic specifically targeted Jojo's friends.

But in a split second, the heroine saw something whenever the switch occurred.

Wires. Super thin wires that were barely visible to the naked eye without the right source of lighting could be seen flickering in and out of sight.

It was like blinking quick enough to catch glimpses of a hummingbird's wing.

"… Is she using those wires as part of her magic?"

To verify her theory, she launched another flying kick at Jim Darkmagic.

"JOJO! STOP IT!"

"Sorry, Honolulu! That was the last one! I know what to do!?"

Apologizing for Honolulu Coralheart who took the kick to the face in Jim Darkmagic's place, Jojo turned to face her enemy with a new look in her eyes.

"This game will end in three and a half moves."

"… Haaaaaaah?"

Jim Darkmagic made a face. It said 'are you f**king kidding me peewee' or something along those lines. It was to the point where she stopped eating her steamed vegetables and fruit cups, just so she could listen properly.

"I'll drop this plane even if you don't make a mistake, darling."

"Like I said. This game will end in three and a half turns. You won't survive past that point to even trigger a rigged trap to stop the plane."

"Oooooh. Are you challenging a Wizard?"

"There's no such things as Wizards… only gimmicks."  
 _(She ended up apologizing to a crying Honolulu after the battle)_

"…"

Jim Darkmagic flinched. Period.

"Change of plans. I'm going to separate your skin from your body and make it my doormat."

"Your next line is: 'I surrender, Master. Please punish me.'"

"THAT'S THE LAST STRAW MISS HERO!"

Starting now, is the final battle – FIGHT!


	40. Chapter 40

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~40~**  
 _ **'Checkmate Rosso'**_

* * *

"LARC! HELP ME!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS TALKING BIG NOT TOO LONG AGO!"

The first thing Jojo did – was run.

She bolted down the First Class aisle the second she noticed Jim Darkmagic whipping her horsewhip to initiate her magic. Once more, she could see enchanted threads made out of fine wire and covered in a screen of mystical energy fly everywhere and rip off seats from their bolts to throw them like spears.

Due to her childhood habit of running away from mean bullies, it helped her to dodge the attack. Although, parts of her skirt and stockings were cut, so it revealed more skin.

"NO JUSTIIIIIIIIIICE!"

After a random scream, Jojo dove into the kitchen area where the flight stewardess would normally gather on their breaks or complain about the perverted passengers they come across. She rolled into Larc who was hiding in the same place.

"What do you want me to do, Jojo?"

"Boil water."

"…"

"Please don't tell me you're the type of character who can't cook let alone boil water?"

"Don't look at me with those sorry eyes!"

Jojo and Larc N. Ciel made their battle plan (somewhat). In the heat of the moment, Jojo picked up a kettle of water… make it kettles, bottles, water dispenser jugs, and anything that held at least an ounce of liquid.

"I need a fog!"

"HAMON!"

Larc N. Ciel swung down a fist, charged up with the power of the Ripple and manipulated the energy in her blood to draw out the properties of a blazing sun. She struck the pile of water containers that Jojo gathered, and a noisy mist exploded all over the First Class Eyes.

"AAAAAAAH! MY SKINS IS BOILING!"

"I-I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you to run the moment you light it!"

Kids, do not try this tactic at home. Larc detonated a pile of water with her powers, which was pretty much lighting a pile of fireworks point-blank. The water's temperature rapidly shot up to boiling point and it sprayed everywhere to be released as a gas.

Larc N. Ciel was right in front of it. But to summarize she was okay, because she is a Damphir.

"Just because I can regenerate my body, doesn't mean I don't feel the paaaaaain! AAAaaaaaah!"

"… Sorry, Larc…"

Jojo held back the urge to cry… and ducked under the steam. In her flight, she could make out the fine wires that were scattered all over the air above her head. They were all connected between the flight stewardess (real woman, but controlled like zombies) and the tip of Jim Darkmagic's horsewhip.

"HONOLULU! GIVE ME A SWORD!"

"RIGHT-OH, GOVERNOR!"

Honolulu Coralheart broke out of a wall of fog and went to work with her Spray Cans. She splashed colors around of steel silver, wool brown, and gunmetal grey. It formed into the shape of a Cross, resembling a medieval longsword. With a kick, she sent it flipping towards Jojo.

"I'M STILL NOT READY FOR THIS!"

Wielding a sword made out of magical spray paint, Jojo took action. She swung her sword, successfully cutting the wires she could see through the reflection in the fog. One by one, she could see the figures of the controlled flight stewardess dropping down like sacks of potatoes.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

And with a girly scream, she charged right at the figure of Jim Darkmagic with her spray-paint sword.

The battle was decided.

"Ever heard of an opening act, little girl?"

"EEK!"

Jojo slipped. Rather, the floor under her pulled out from her feet. Like a tablecloth trick.

She fell back onto the aisle floor, before she turned around to see the entire carpet moving up like a living snake. It tilted its head left and right, the end of its coiled strip shaking like a rattle snake's tail.

It lunged.

"DRAGONFORCE!"

 _ ***TORAAAAAAA!***_

Dragonforce came in just in time. It smashed its shotgun on top of the carpet serpent's head.

Turns out that was only a diversion set by the enemy long before hand.

"UWAH!?"

Exploding through the carpet, was a flurry of blue bolts of force energy flaring out like missiles. They all showered themselves over Jojo and Dragonforce with a billow of blue smoke and magical flames.

"JOJO!"

"JOJO!"

Larc N. Ciel and Honolulu Coralheart cried out. But their voices were drowned out by the raging fire. Though it raged, it did not damage to the plane. It only fluttered and dance like a holographic concert.

"… That wasn't just any regular Magic Missile Spell… that was Jim's Magic Missile. Kee-hee."

Jojo and Dragonforce could be found lying across the airliner's floor. They both were motionless, as if their lives had been burnt away by the flames. It was only when Jojo coughed, did Dragonforce stirred.

"So persistent."

"No. This is my third and a half turn."

"What?"

Jojo and Dragonforce smiled.

 ** _*TORAAAAAAAAAA!*_**

It fired it's shotgun… on the plane.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

Jim Darkmagic screamed when she saw Green Flame explode and filled the cabin space. It consumed the chairs, the foodcarts, everything.

Smoke filled the cabin.

"ARE YOU REALLY THAT GUNG-HO TO KILL EVERYONE ON BOARD? YOU LITTLE—"

The yellow respiration cups suddenly popped out from the top of the airliner's ceiling. Right in Jim Darkmagic's face.

She pushed it aside, preparing to finished off Jojo and jump off the plan by herself.

… But she failed to realized this was a trap.

Jojo was right behind her… and all she did to decide this battle, was to push Jim Darkmagic in the back.

"What are you—GUUUUUUUUH!?"

To sum up, Jim Darkmagic fell and hung her head through the white bands of the yellow respiration cups.

An improvised noose.

"KKKKKKK!? GGGKKKKK!? UUUUUGGGGGGGGGGG!?"

Jim Darkmagic kicked and thrashed around, but she couldn't break free. No matter how much she struggled, the white rubber band never snapped. It's as if after trial after trial of emergency upgrade, the white bad was tough enough to withstand the tug-o-war of two powered tanks.

"AAAGGHGGGGDDDDDFJKHKJJGGGGHFGFHGFJHKKKKKKKKKKKK!?"

"… I told you before… I won't let you off this plan."

A cold sensation drowned Jim Darkmagic. Those words spoken by a regular high school girl was so chilling, it nearly made the enemy Magician pee her underwear.

Decisive. Merciless. Heartless.

And Jojo stepped around to see the hanging Jim Darkmagic girl face to (blue) face.

"… Never… ever, threaten my mother."

"KKKFFFFFFUUUWYWWWWWWLKKDKKKKKAAAAHDDD!?"

If translated, Jim Darkmagic was trying to apologize.

Battle in the Sky – End.


	41. Chapter 41

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~41~**  
 _ **'Tying up Loose Knots'**_

* * *

"How dare you try to kill my little pumpkin. Die."

"Aaanh! P-please! Please punish me mooooore!"

"Mama! Mama! Stop kicking her like a soccer ball! She'll actually die from internal hemorrhage!"

The results were in from Jojo's battle with the enemy Magician girl, Jana 'Jim' Darkmagic. Clearly, Jojo had defeated the woman who could manipulate magical threads to control people and objects…

…However, her mother Jolyne Jochaum (formerly Kujo), was stealing the heroine's thunder by beating the sh*t out of the fallen enemy in motherly rage.

"Don't stop me Jojo. I've been stuck in the airplane seat for too long. I need to stretch my legs before I get a deep-vein thrombosis in my calves from all the sitting around, especially when I'm pregnant… My gynecologist approves of this form of exercise."

"Even if scientifically supported, it's still too brutal!"

"Yes! Kick me more! Break my body with your dropkick! S-snap my spine! Twist my legs! Yes! Yes! Iyaaaaaaaaaah!... Kyuuuu….."

"… Don't play dead with me, little swine. I won't be satisfied with this judgement until my shifting hormones calm down."

"MAMA! SHE'S REALLY DEAD!"

And so Jojo's Bizarre Adventure to Las Vegas continues.


	42. Chapter 42

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~42~**  
 _ **'Snakes on Planes'**_

* * *

Joanna Jochaum was on her way to Las Vegas. She had brought along her mother, Jolyne Jochaum of the Stone Ocean Arc, as well as Larc N. Ciel (Hamon) and Honolulu Coralheart (Magician).

During their flight, they hit a little snag.

"L-let me be your servant, Milady Jojo! GUBFFFF!"

"Don't call me JoJo. That's my daughter's name."

"MOM! PLEASE STOP KICKING HER! SHE'S DOWN TO 0.1 HP!"

JoJo did her best to stop her protective mother from beating the sh*t out of the new character, Jim Darkmagic. During the whole messed up process that would be next to impossible to properly elaborate while applying the theory of structural law and the relativity of plot-placing – Jim Darkmagic swore her life to be the servant of Jojo's mother.

A moment ago, she was an enemy sent by DIO, hellbent in stealing Jojo's body.

Seems a simple motherly kick could easily change the tides of war.

"Please take me with you, Milady JoJ—I mean Jolyne! I can't cook, I can't clean, I can't even do house choices! But I will be loyal to you!"

"…Rub my shoulders."

"YES!"

"MAMA!"

As much as Jojo wanted to stop this ridiculous farce, she stood helpless on the sideline as Jolyne allowed the former enemy to rub her stiff shoulders… all the while the mother glaring at the daughter.

"Jojo. We need to make a new battle plan."

"M-mama. W-we're changing topics too fast! A-at least let's continue this conversation over some on-flight meals!"

So the Jojo Troupe regrouped. There was still some time before their flight would land in Las Vegas, America, not to mention how serious DIO's followers were in taking out Jojo.

This was the right opportunity to construct a war meeting for their future battles.

"Milady Jolyne. Your cup noodle."

"Very good. I can't stand the airplane cr*p anyway. Too much carbs, I'll never be able to burn it off with exercise."

"… Mama. the war meeting."

With a sigh, Jolyne Jochaum began this meeting, while Jim Darkmagic rubbed the mother's shoulders.

"We're heavily outnumbers, outgunned, and out-experience. Shame on all of you."

Jojo, Larc N. Ciel, and Honolulu Coralheart all sagged in their seats on the floor with a gloomy expression. They suddenly lost their appetite in eating microwave chicken and hour old pasta salad.

"Mama… You say that, but you don't understand that I possess zero talent as an assassin."

"Jojo, I was too easy on you. The training I gave to you since you were able to walk would only make you suitable as the most basic soldier in a regular army. Honestly, I always wondered if you could even make it to Private Second Class."

"So cruel."

While Jojo cried in Honolulu Coralheart's arms, Jolyne turned to Larc N. Ciel. Given Larc was in an adopted daughter position – she's f**ked.

"Larc."

"I'm sorry, Mother Jolyne! I'll work 10 times harder!"

"My ancestors trained like crazy to master their Hamon, so I won't blame you."

"Phew."

"But until you can surpass them by tenfolds, I will always be disappointed in you."

"…."

Next, it was Larc N. Ciel's turn to cry in Honolulu Coralheart's arms. And next, it was her turn to receive feedback from Jolyne Jochaum.

"Jessica Waikiki… Honolulu Coralheart, whatever you're name is."

"Aunty! I'm hurt!"

Not bothering to hear the rest, Honolulu Coralheart wept along side the heroine and Damphir.

Jolyne sighed.

"You guys aren't fit to be heroes. I'll stand in."

All three weeping maidens shouted out.

"YOU'RE 25 WEEKS PREGNANT!"

"I'll use my tummy as leverage to keep the enemy from striking at me."

"PLEASE RECONSIDER!"

"God-d*mn it, Darkmagic girl, rub my shoulders harder! I don't feel anything!"

"Yeeeeeeeees~!"

And so the chaos on the plane continues.


	43. Chapter 43

_**JoJo's Bizarre Adventure owned by Hirohiko Araki**_

 _ **Fanfiction and Characters with * by: Emerald Sonata**_

* * *

 **JoJo Bizarre's Adventure:**  
 **PRINCESS SWORD**

 **~43~**  
 _ **'Viva Las Vegas'**_

* * *

Las Vegas, Nevada, America.

Once upon a time, what you see in this city was nothing but a barren wasteland. Dirt and sand as far as the horizon could see. No iconic landmarks like the Statue of Liberty or Beggar's Canyon—Er, Grand Canyon (ahem). Finding a water hole in this scorching place would be considered a God-level miracle.

Nothing….

Many years after that once upon a time – it became one of the most popular cities in the United States of America, why?

Sin City. The Diamond in the Rough.

The Holy Land of Casinos, Hotels, and the living representation of Metropolis.

Neither water nor oil flows through the veins of this city… only cash, limosines, and game chips.

"It's still too d*mn hot!"

"It's still the summer so stop complaining Jojo or you'll make a scene."

Team Jojo had finally arrived in this Gemstone city born from a desert wasteland. After their flight had set down on the McCarran International Airport, they immediately unloaded their luggage, themselves, and made a beeline for the nearest taxi.

They were on a mission and they have to see to it their objective succeeds.

"Driver, take us to the nearest Casino available. Anyone will do. I heard a woman pregnant with a child brings good luck and fortune. I need to raise up on Jojo's dowry, and my future son's university tuition."

"M-Mama! Wh-what about Great-Great Grandpa Joseph!"

"… Tch."

"D-DON'T TELL ME YOUR PRIMARY OBJECTIVE WAS TO HIT THE SLOTS!?"

"Jojo, watch your tongue, or I'll rip it out."

"Uweeeeeeeeeeeeh!"

Though it was her first time to arrive in Las Vegas, a beautiful city that never sleeps and have 24 food, hotel, and casino services on a 7 days per week basis – Jojo cried.

Because whatever Jolyne Jochaum says – she meant it. So Jojo could only sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride to the Bellagio, Mirage, and the MGM Grand... Ocean 10+1 much?

"No justiiiiiiiiiiiice!"


End file.
